Seeker
by Steve Edward
Summary: A Russian Artic Test Facility spells trouble for the crews of the Tuatha de Danaan TDD1 and Samuel Eliot Morison TDD2, when Captain Testarossa has to get involved to stop an outofcontrol Lambda Driver.
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter One

Seeker

By Steve Edward

Based on the original story by Shouji Gatou and the original animation series by Fumihiko Shimo, Koichi Chigira and Shouji Gatou, which these creative geniuses made Kaname Chidori, Sergeant Souska Sagara among the many in Full Metal Panic! come to life.

Author's note: TDD-2 does not exist in the current Full Metal Panic Universe. However if the name sounds familiar it is of a real person but who is no longer amongst us in this world. The Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2 is named after famed military historian and author Samuel Eliot Morison (1887-1976) whose military books among others chronicled military history of many nations.

Story time line: The author has set the story line taking place in the 2030's.

Preface: A Russian Artic Test Facility spells trouble for the crews of the Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1 and Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2, when Captain Testarossa has to get involved to stop an out-of-control Lambda Driver. The surprise delivery of a new Arbalest which requires a pilot of considerable skill adds another mystery when the officer, who accompanies the machine, soon becomes the new Chief Engineer of the Samuel Eliot Morison, and the discovery of a crystal utilizing extraordinary abilities to communicate is recovered much like the first crystal that was recovered by Mithril when the organization was still in its infancy, raises concerns because of what happened the last time as Captain Testarossa and Captain Simms soon find out as the Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2 new Chief Engineer is not really who she seems.

And now Full Metal Panic! Seeker

Sunday, 0200 hours, Artic Test Facility Franz Joseph Land, Artic Circle

They had been close many times in generating prolonged output from the Lambda Driver, but from equipment failures to wildly fluctuating outputs that had destroyed the power transfer systems, the scientific team rebuilt, replaced and redesigned the systems to a point where they felt they could control what amounted to was the power of a sun.

Outside the test facility it was a mere minus 28 degrees centigrade and with the wind chill factor it was minus 64 centigrade. Unless one was very well prepared for going outside the test facility, death would be nearly instantaneous.

The leading scientist gave an associate the nod to go ahead with the test and he sat back to monitor the numerous instruments.

Sunday, 1600 hours, Mithril Apartment Complex, Tokyo, Japan

Commander Drake Ward watched his son Ray as he tried to figure out a way to out maneuver his opponent who had turned back to the grill and was flipping the steaks. The opponent was his commanding officer, Captain Andrew Simms who looked around briefly then said "Drake you did say medium-well?"

Ray Ward seemingly at a loss spoke "Uncle Andy, I give up." Drake cocked his head slightly then said "Yes, medium-well. How about the game?" as Andrew moved the steaks to the warming plate, he said to Ray "Look at the black knight and my white bishops."

Ray Ward carefully turned the board, and then said "Nuts. I surrender," as he tipped his king. Drake, brows furrowed looked at the board then said "Nice double team."

Charlotte Ward bringing the salad from the kitchen in the Common Room, with Ensign Aryl passed the chess match then paused turning to look at the board as well spoke "How do you propose getting out of that in the first place Andrew?"

Ensign Aryl reached and turning the chess board around shuffled several pieces then said "Backing into a corner, leaving no option to retreat will be the undoing of the defender."

Ray Ward looking from the chess board to Ensign Aryl and back again spoke "It never fails. I get caught in a squeeze play." Andrew reached over and tipped his king.

Commander Lewis Strong replayed the satellite video once again in slow motion. No matter that the simple fact of what they were witnessing was the beginnings of an out of control reaction but that it was a Lambda Driver made it much more of a concern.

Captain Teletha Testarossa spoke "With what we know from utilizing the Lambda Driver in Arbalest, it takes more than just having a computer system to control the power, it takes a human to focus and channel the power that has been unleashed."

Lieutenant Kaname Chidori replied "Like Souska? When he focuses the output to generate a shield?" Teletha nodded then spoke "His mental visualizations of what he wants and how it would appear if solid and how strong it should be is converted at a higher level taking into account his perception of danger to himself and that of others."

Teletha spoke "Commander Kalinin? What efforts are being made to shut the driver down? Has any attempt been made to do so?" Lieutenant Commander Kalinin replied "Currently there has been no official acknowledgement of the situation, however remote shut down attempts have been made without success. It is believed Russian scientists not actually present at the test site will make an attempt to reach the facility to conduct a shut down if feasible."

Kaname replied "If feasible?" "Yes Lieutenant. It will be dependant on the human factor. They will have to have someone integrate with their control system that has some semblance recognizing mentally the control systems that regulate among other things power levels to being able to initiate an immediate shutdown."

Kaname spoke "You mean someone is hooked up to that driver like Souska is to Arbalest?" Teletha replied "In some sense yes, but likely not of their own free will, and as such who ever is controlling the driver system has easily by-passed the computer control systems which means anyone wanting to make such an attempt such down the system will have to face a considerable number of problems which includes getting through the security systems of the test installation."

The near silent chirp of the telephone announcing an incoming call interrupted the briefing. Commander Strong answered the call then silently passed the hand set to Captain Testarossa who acknowledged her presence on the line "Testarossa."

"Situation understood," as Teletha making notes returned the handset to Commander Strong spoke "Mithril has been officially requested to intervene. Recall the crew of the Tuatha de Danaan and prepare for departure at 2000 hours. Lieutenant Kaname Chidori you will sail with us. Lieutenant Commander Kalinin, notify Urzu 2, Urzu 6 and 7 that their services will be needed. That will be all."

Commander Strong spoke "Madam Captain? Shall I place the Samuel Eliot Morison to active stand-by status at this time?" Teletha getting up from her chair replied "Please do Commander. Have Captain Simms informed that he should be on Melida Island with his crew no later that 0800 hours tomorrow."

Sunday, 1900 hours, Mithril Apartment Complex, Tokyo, Japan

Captain Simms passed his suite case to Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu who with Sergeants Graham Jaunay and Olina Pederson was loading the personal effects. Lieutenant Alice Wren and Ensign Aryl exiting the apartment building were stopped by Charlotte Ward who gave each a small package then said "For the road so to speak. Be careful the both of you."

Andrew joined his executive officer Commander Drake Ward at the lead van then said "Mother instinct?" Drake taking in the hugs his wife was giving to each teen spoke "I guess it's because she never had a daughter, so she treats them as such especially Aryl."

Aryl, a "Whispered" originally from Africa had been rescued by Mithril over a year earlier. Her rescue had set off a chain of events that resulted in the rescue of a missionary who had carried Aryl to safety and whose life was being used as a bargaining chip. The end result was Aryl being cared for by Mithril an organization dedicated to protecting the "Whispered" and safe guarding technology. It had been Drake's and Andrew's first mission with the Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2, the sister ship to the Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1.

Charlotte Ward following after the two "Whispered" joined her husband and said "Well they have their snacks, so here is yours," as she hugged her husband and then stepping back waited for Wren and Aryl to board the van. Andrew pulled the door shut then looking back at Sergeant Major Wu who gave the signal that she too was ready spoke "Hopefully it will not be much of anything Charlotte. Usually the recall means we just have to be on the island when the Tuatha de Danaan is away with Captain Testarossa."

Charlotte Ward replied "Well for the record, try to stay out of trouble and take good care of Aryl and Wren, which by the way; when are you going to give Aryl a proper name? Calling her Ensign all the time, is just not proper for a young woman."

Drake glanced at Andrew who had heard the same request one too many times then said "Charlotte, when Aryl is good and ready she will decide on a proper name for herself and I am sure Andrew will support her decision." Charlotte stepping back placed her hands on her hips then said "Well be sure not to keep me in the dark about that. Take care all of you."

Sunday, 2100 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

Sergeant Souska Sagara easily descended from Arbalest, having spent the last hour running systems checks on the Arms Slave. It was for all practical purposes the only known operational Arms Slave in existence equipped with the Lambda Driver Power System, at least to Sagara. The only other one had been called Venom and it and Arbalest had battled it out nearly two years ago. Venom and its pilot named Gauron were destroyed after Gauron had attempted to destroy the Tuatha de Danaan. Gauron who had set his Lambda Driver to overload, had been attached to the catapult system of the Tuatha de Danaan which was used by Kaname Chidori then a civilian to eject the terrorist and his Arms Slave to his death moments before it detonated.

Accessing the control panel, Sergeant Sagara gave the command to close the pilot module just as Lieutenant Kaname Chidori called out to him from across the hanger, "Souska! Stop playing with your toy. Did you not hear that Tessa wanted you and me in the briefing room!" as Souska turned around to face Kaname she was wielding her "fan", waving it menacingly in front him. Souska said "I regret Madam Chidori that I did not hear the announcement."

Kaname take a small step back as if the swing the "slapper" as he called it towards him. Without thinking of the consequences, Souska blocked her arm and then the other arm as Chidori tried to switch hands. "Souska, you are going to pay for that! Spinning abruptly, Kaname sent the hapless sergeant over her head and onto the deck, much to the bemusement of those on the hanger deck. Now virtually eye to eye Souska spoke to Kaname "Ouch that stings Miss Chidori!" as Kaname replied back "What did you just call me sergeant?" Sagara picking himself up off the deck replied "My apologies, it should have been lieutenant, Madam Lieutenant."

Captain Teletha Testarossa adjusted the waveform display then said "In a side by side comparison the power readings a virtually identical, however the one glaring difference is what I call the control wave. The Arbalest's waveform is on the right; the Artic Lambda Driver is on the left. Sergeant Sagara's control wave is very precise, stable. The reading of the Artic Lambda Driver is erratic, fluctuations rampant."

Kaname spoke softly as if in a trance "Fear, pain, and confusion. Inability to fully see, touch, smell or feel," then Kaname's voice faded to silence. Sergeant Sagara said "I briefly experienced the same phenomenon when I activated Arbalest the first time." Teletha tapping a key then speaking "Sergeant Sagara, you were of course coached by Lieutenant Chidori then a civilian at the time; and Kaname if you will gave the direction to focus your emotional state to control the output of the Lambda Driver."

"Then what we are seeing is a person without guidance facing sensor overload, and they are creating barriers to protect themselves," said Lieutenant Chidori.

Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin replied "That is correct lieutenant and in this instance they have erected a barrier preventing direct access to the facility and this barrier has extended beyond the facility severing all communication. What is going on within is now unknown; but we can presume that whoever was linked to the control system did not go voluntarily and now out of fear with no guidance they are in a self-preservation state."

Captain Testarossa spoke "Our mission is to gain entry and shut down the driver. It is critical that we do so within the next six days otherwise as the scale of power that is being released is proportional to increased disruption of the earth's magnetic field and the generation of heat. Under normal circumstances as we have been informed there is a series of heat exchangers that radiate the generated heat residue to the atmosphere. However because those heat exchangers are now within the generated barrier field, if an uncontrolled release of heat takes place there is considerable probability of a sudden ice melt that would result in a rise of most oceans by as much as ten meters or more. Then the magnetic field itself because of the disruption will shift causing wide spread failure throughout the worlds electrical grids and of course there would be the associated changes of the earth's atmosphere. The probability of sudden weather changes also exists."

Lieutenant Chidori spoke "What do me and Souska have to do with this mission?" Lieutenant Commander Kalinin replied "You and Sergeant Sagara will be tasked with penetrating the barrier that now surrounds the facility by utilizing Arbalest. We can presume that whoever was placed within the control chamber of the driver is under the influence of drugs, the very same which we believe they had attempted to use against you nearly two years ago." "You mean they have a "Whispered"?" said Kaname. "We can presume so," said Tessa who cleared the monitor then said "I will work closely with you in merging techniques. The skills that you will learn will allow you to merge with an unprepared "Whispered" much as I did with you two years ago. You goal will be to remove the subject then which will allow Sergeant Sagara to take control of the driver and do a controlled shut down." Kaname sat back in her chair then said "How long will it take us to get there?"

Lieutenant Commander Kalinin spoke "At current speed, three days to the closest launch point. However the changes taking place within the Artic Circle itself will present a navigational challenge as much of the ice shelf is already breaking away causing significant disruptions. We will upon arrival to the closest launch point deploy by air Arbalest, and two M9's. Urzu 2 Sergeant Major Mao will be in charge with Urzu 6 providing support till you and Urzu 7 can penetrate the barrier. The early launch will give you three days to get into the facility, if however access proves to be impossible then we will have to seek another way into the facility."

Monday, 0700 hours, Melida Island Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

If it was not its twin, the Arms Slave in the kneeling position was darn close as far as Captain Simms was concerned. The sound of the electric wheel chair approaching made him turn away and greet Commander Lewis Strong as he came to a stop at what passed as the right knee joint. "Commander Strong? Lewis, I thought there was only one of these things?" Commander Strong leaned back taking in the Arms Slave then said "Delivered early this morning, not even activated for the pilot. Captain Simms meet Arbalest II." Then turning the chair, Commander Strong slowly wheeled his chair about the Arms Slave followed by Captain Simms. Lewis spoke "We have been in the process of finding a pilot. Captain Testarossa recorded a message for you; I'll play it back in Briefing. You may not like what you will hear."

"Circumstances require that a second Arbalest be fielded. You will have until 1600 hours today to allow time for familiarization of its operating systems then it will be deployed onboard the Samuel Eliot Morison. Upon arrival at designated launch point, your Arbalest Unit will deploy with combat support from Urzu 10, 11, and 12 which will link up with Urzu 2, 6 and 7. We will be waiting for your arrival to the east of the base, Testarossa out."

The screen flickered briefly, then displayed the crest of the Tuatha de Danaan, as Captain Simms sitting with Commander Strong pushed his chair back, "So in sense the need to have two Arbalests creating an entry point to the facility can not be circumvented."

Commander Strong spoke, "Mithril ran the numbers repeatedly. Do you want to tell her? Or should I?" Andrew Simms replied "I'll do it. She is part of my crew. Have Urzu 10, 11, and 12 muster at the training hanger ASAP, then general notification for the crew of the Samuel Eliot Morison. We will sortie as ordered."

Monday, 0800 hours, Melida Island Arms Slave Combat Training Center

Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu stood at parade rest with her combat team. Wu, call sign Urzu 10 was team leader. Sergeant Graham Jaunay call sign Urzu 11 and Sergeant Olina Pedersen call sign Urzu 12 made up the remainder. Before them were Captain Andrew Simms and Commander Drake Ward, respectfully the commanding officer and executive officer of the Samuel Eliot Morison.

It had not been expected that Captain Simms would conduct a surprise muster that included the M9 Arms Slaves that she and her team operated. The light hearted banter from yesterday was gone; his terse commands had replaced that. "Sergeant Major Wu, what is the normal prescribed period of time required for training a pilot of an Arms Slave?"

Wu coming to attention spoke, "Sir! Normal training requirements is eight weeks simulator, followed by eight weeks of controlled field operational drills in various Arms Slave training units followed by eight weeks of joint training with operational front line units before deployment or placement with a front line combat unit, Sir!"

Commander Ward observing the slight nod from Captain Simms spoke into a portable radio "Ok, Crew Chief. Open the doors," as Captain Simms ordered Wu and the combat team to at-ease.

Sergeant Olina Pederson the closest to the hanger turned to watch the doors open and her green eyes focused up not only the Arms Slave that was within the hanger, but the combat dressed pilot, whose diminutive height was nearly obscured by the shadow that was cast as she stood next to the right knee joint. Sergeant Major Wu's eyes too flicked back and forth but between Captain Simms, Commander Ward and the pilot then to the machine. Wu then said "I can assume you are very serious sir?"

Captain Simms stepped forward and because of the height difference between he and Wu he had to look up said "Yes, I am dead serious. You have seven hours before we load Arbalest II onto the Morison to accomplish what I am ordering you to do. I am entrusting Ensign Aryl into your capable hands."

Ensign Aryl stepped from the shadow and into the sunlight then said "Sergeant Major Wu, Ensign Aryl reporting as ordered."

Guan-yin nearly speechless returned the salute then grabbed Captain Simms by the collar and said "With all due respect Sir! I can not! She is but a child!" Andrew frowned, and then replied as he removed Wu's hands from his collar "I don't have a choice. Show her how to operate the control systems of the Arbalest." Commander Ward stepped in between Wu and Simms then said "Sergeant Major, Ensign Aryl is the only one we have found that can link with the Arbalest's Lambda Driver. She along with your combat team will be joining Urzu 2, 6 and 7 along with Lieutenant Kaname Chidori to gain entry into a test facility which has a run-a-away Lambda Driver. A full briefing will be given after we sail this afternoon. Carry out the orders."

Sergeant Graham Jaunay spoke "Sergeant Major! Let's give the lucky blighter a chance; might prove interesting to see her in action." Wu stepped back then said "Very well then, lets see if she can even get into it without using a step ladder!" as Wu turned around to look for Ensign Aryl the young girl was gone, but not very far as Ensign Aryl spoke from atop Arbalest II opening the cockpit "You mean like this, Sergeant Major?" Wu craning her neck back finding Aryl perched at the edge of the cockpit replied "Yes Ensign. Exactly like that. Stay there, I will be up in a moment."

Captain Simms had turned and was walking away as Commander Ward spoke to Sergeant Major Wu "Like it or not, Guan-yin it must be done. Oh yeah, don't you ever do what you did to Andrew again, he will not tolerate it a second time; that will be all dismissed."

Monday, 0930 hours approximate, Artic Test Facility Franz Joseph Land, Artic Circle

The shimmering barrier had stabilized and was surrounding the test facility at a full two kilometers from the original building that house the Lambda Driver. The scientist turned to the military commander, a Russian General then said "The last attack failed to even penetrate. How many more are you willing to sacrifice?"

The general observing the distant burning wreckage of the last aircraft replied "That will be the last attempt. Your comrades by keeping this project to themselves have succeeded in causing our government to seek help. You are hereby directed to return to Moscow to answer more direct questioning. My job is now of containment. Now leave."

The general returned his attention back to the distant barrier; though beautiful in one sense it was deadly in another. It seemed alive and even when attacked from four different sides; it had shrugged off the largest of the conventional warheads that he had available to him, and each time the barrier had seemed to reach out and touch the attacking aircraft with impunity and sudden death, and there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it.

Monday, 1100 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

"So they attempted again?" asked Captain Testarossa as she returned the video screen to normal display. Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin replied "Yes Madam Captain, Russian forces using the largest conventional warheads available attempted to breach the barrier. The entire strike force consisting of 12 aircraft and 24 men and women were lost."

"So one hand of their government failed to reveal the existence of the project which in turn brought forth another attempting to stop the run-a-way, and 24 people died." Lieutenant Chidori turning away, her fists clenched tightly in anger looking at Tessa as she did so.

Teletha spoke, "Lieutenant Chidori, the sad facts is that governments will conduct projects that some within those governments consider worthwhile both in the economic sense and military sense. However, such cases of research can be troubling because many have little or no understanding of what they are dealing with or are acting on false or misconstrued research; and regrettably when something goes wrong it leaves those in the dark to try to fix the mistakes made by others."

Sergeant Major Wu was puzzled but wary. Aryl had successfully initiated Arbalest II with no difficulty and on her first try not only maneuvered it successfully without falling down as many beginning pilots before her, but had upon her orders navigated to the Arms Slave Combat Training Area where for the past two hours Aryl had begun testing the limits of the Arbalest against her own M9 and those of Urzu 11 and 12.

Now Wu was having a problem in locating Aryl. ECS use was negative so where was Aryl and the Arbalest? The groaning of stressed wood caught her attention and as Wu turned her M9, the bottom section of a tree complete with roots slammed into the mid-section of her M9 driving it backwards and down with Wu blurting out loud in shock "A freaking tree?"

Aryl spoke "Yes a tree. What were you expecting Sergeant Major?" Wu furious with underestimating Aryl lashed out, but the M9's hand only slashed empty air. Sergeant Olina Pederson charging from the left of Wu, raising her 37 MM canon to fire found the roots of the uprooted tree shoved into her weapon. The paint bullet discharging splattered sending paint onto her and Wu below; now both women were furious. Sergeant Graham Jaunay charging from the rear and lining up a shot went into a deliberate skid across the ground. Sighting the rear of Arbalest II perfectly within his sights he fired, sending a 37 MM paint round towards Aryl. Aryl sensing the attack activated the Lambda Driver, and then leaped skyward; using a still surprised Sergeant Pederson as leverage whose M9 was driven into the ground to its knee joints, leaving the hurtling 37 MM paint round to impact on her head sensors.

Seemingly twisting in mid-air, it was the first time Aryl would draw and fire the 50 MM hand canon, the single shot directed at Sergeant Jaunay own M9. Graham two word response came to Wu's ears "Oh frag!" then she felt Graham's M9 as it too toppled to the ground.

"Shut the exercise down Range Master," said Captain Andrew Simms. Starting the jeep, Andrew shifted into gear and then descended into the training area. Sergeant Olina Pederson unable to extract her M9 released the pilot hatch then climbing out looked below finding Wu's M9 beneath turned to climb towards the left side when Aryl spoke "Do you need a lift Sergeant?" Olina seeing the outstretched arm and hand of Arbalest II waved then said "Ok Aryl, down to the ground please."

Graham sliding from his cockpit to the ground walked the length of Wu's M9 till he arrived at the now open cockpit where Wu still in her pilot seat looked skyward. Graham spoke "Guan-yin? That timid looking little girl just kicked our butts!" Wu cocked her eyes towards Graham and said "That is an understatement. Now please help me out of here."

Bringing the jeep to a stop, Captain Simms exited the vehicle and walked towards what anyone would call a train wreck then stopping next to the kneeling Arbalest he said "Ensign Aryl, please come out of there."

Monday, 1400 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Chief Engineer Major Azura Roux entered the main briefing room and closing the door behind her, found a seat next to Doctor George Albert. Albert rose briefly to greet the replacement engineer, "Major Roux, one hopes to find you well this day?" Azura smiling as she took her seat replied "I am doing well doctor as are my engines."

Captain Andrew Simms spoke "I am calling the briefing to order. A quick introduction is in order; please welcome onboard our new chief engineer Major Azura Roux, late of Mithril Europe. We can do a more formal welcome later this evening, now onto other matters."

Andrew tapped the keyboard bringing up a still image of the artic test facility then said "Captain Testarossa is about 18 hours ahead of us and it was after she sailed that additional information concerning this facility located in the Artic Circle came to light. Major Roux if you would continue for us."

Azura took the place of Captain Simms and inserting a data chip into the consol then spoke "Mithril has been dealing with governments who have been experimenting with the Lambda Driver System. In this instance, Mithril aware of the facility had been monitoring it from afar until the incident on Sunday morning when an uncontrolled reaction took place. While in Europe, I had been part of a Mithril operations team dedicated to locating laboratories involved in Lambda Driver research and that of the "Whispered". Very recently Mithril Europe had shut down such an operation, but unfortunately we missed one."

"A driver research center or a "Whispered" center?" asked Lieutenant Taz Norton. Major Roux replied "A "Whispered" center unfortunately, Lieutenant Norton and they had removed one subject from the facility before our raid took place, but we still freed two from their chambers of horrors."

Doctor George Albert spoke "I reviewed the medical records of the two that you rescued Major, the attempt to remove or ease the mental barriers with the cocktail of drugs left both with short term memory loss." Major Roux tapping a key spoke "Yes that is true Doctor Albert, but the cocktail of drugs used also affected the emotional balances. Things that we use in our everyday lives, love, hate, fear, compassion etc., were disrupted. It is these emotions that play a part in controlling the Lambda Driver."

"The distorted control wave is a that of one who is a self-preservation state," said Ensign Aryl as Major Roux having changed to another display turned around seeking the voice of who had spoken. "So it is you little one." Andrew, uneasy with the sudden interest by Major Roux in Ensign Aryl said "Major?" Aryl replied "She taught me Andrew."

"We will discuss the past later with the good captain little one, but now for the part that you and Sergeant Sagara must do," as Azura focusing her attention back to the display screen spoke "The barrier created by the Lambda Driver at the artic test site, can be penetrated with the combined outputs of the two Lambda Drivers on Arbalest and Arbalest II but we have a narrow window to do so. Both Aryl and Sagara will create a barrier shield of their own which will encompass the combined combat teams of the Tuatha de Danaan and the Samuel Eliot Morison. As a group they will enter the barrier when in harmony then proceed to the central building complex housing the Lambda Driver and the "Whispered" that is obviously in a shield control center much like that of the chapels on the Tuatha de Danaan and the Samuel Eliot Morison."

Commander Ward spoke "Well that is all well and good, but you said we have a narrow window and of course sending them in an air-deployment will help but 17 hours or more is pushing it. Why not just send them by heavy transport?" Major Roux replied "The magnetic fields are being severely affected. The last attempt by the Russians proved that. Insertion by air-to-ground will be the only option, and I am going to make sure that those 17 hours are going to be made up by the Samuel Eliot Morison. The first team will be on the ground for no more than 6 hours before Arbalest II and Wu's team lands." Captain Simms spoke "I consider that viable. Chief, get below and do your thing with the engines, let's make up some time. The briefing is adjourned."

Monday, 1800 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

If Kaname comprehended the complex schematic she had drawn she did not say anything directly but she pointed out the key components, "Central junction and distribution pathway. Much smaller on the Arbalest of course, but the test site obviously wanted power and lot's of it. Notice the focal points, they are equa-distant there is no variance. To control the flow of power is a magnetic dampening field which in turn is controlled by the operator of the Lambda Driver. The feed back is much like that of emotional responses. The feed back works in reverse of course and the greater the threat felt by the operator the control field is reduced increasing power exponentially."

Captain Testarossa replied "Then we can assume that placement of the test facility was no accident. The scientists wanted to use the increased magnetic fields to increase total power output, not realizing that these stray magnetic fields would affect the operator?"

Lieutenant Chidori pausing if in reflection spoke "In part yes. The magnetic field of earth is not fully stable, constantly in a state of flux. If the operator is exposed to such feed back, unless they can filter the extraneous impulses they will assume that are under constant threat." Lieutenant Commander Kalinin spoke "Much like the impulse feedback of the TAROS system, Madam Captain. Sensorial input from the Tuatha de Danaan own sensor systems are heavily filtered and have safety interlocks. One becomes the Tuatha de Danaan as Tuatha de Danaan in essence becomes the operator." "Only there are no filtering systems or safety interlocks now in existence at the test site," said Teletha as she focused her attention back to Kaname and merging with Kaname "Thank you, Kaname. That will be all for now."

Kaname blinked then looked down at what she had drawn then said "And I have carried that for all this time?" Teletha replied "That and much more, Kaname."

Monday, 2300 hours, Melida Island Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

The image of the Van Allen belt brought to a heightened state by the out of control Lambda Driver was both beautiful to the eye and frightening to look at. It gave representation to the earths magnetic fields, following the invisible magnetic fields that surrounded the earth. The aurora borealis and its sibling, the aurora australis normally not visible below 60 degrees North or South latitude had extended well beyond to near 40 degrees latitude North and South. A joint NTA and NTM, Notices to Airmen and Mariners had been issued signifying deteriorating conditions in the latitudes north of 50 degrees. Navigational systems were being affected and with electronic systems becoming inoperative or giving false information; the likelihood of encountering difficulties would be assured.

Commander Strong turned his attention back to the world status board, where various trouble spots were highlighted around the globe. It was no surprise to see the artic circle in red. The position markers of both the Tuatha de Danaan and Samuel Eliot Morison were updated constantly and the projected courses and then the speeds of both submarines were displayed along with other pertinent information. Lewis unsure of what he was seeing highlighted both submarines to view a side by side comparison then issued a low whistle while speaking out loud to himself "I wonder if Tessa even knows Andrew is coming that fast? They said Roux was good, but damn that is incredible."

Major Azura Roux within the main control room of the engineering plant of the Samuel Eliot Morison was standing with her palms flat on the control consol, and anyone seeing her at the moment would assume she was contemplating something.

Roux, reached for a control dial and imperceptibly turning it returned to her previous stance, musing silently as she did so "Much better. Jean-Paul would be proud…"

Petty Officer Kayla Carter heard the beep and swallowed after looking at the speed indicator, then said to no one in particular "At this speed, air bags and seatbelts won't make any difference." Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka replied "I certainly agree helmsman, just be on your toes if the auto-pilot goes out." Another beep, likely another adjustment by Roux, as Carter glanced at the readout which displayed 103.5 knots through the water.

Tuesday, 0400 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

Surfaced and running at 20 knots, the Tuatha de Danaan prepared for the launch of the strike team. Commander Richard Mardukas within the sail of the submarine peered intently into the surreal seascape before him then said "Madam Captain, the area is clear visually; however one can see the effects of the Lambda Driver."

The lightning that danced above the submarine was of course several thousand kilometers in distance, but still adding to the aurora borealis's array of colors it would have been impressive had he just been sight seeing.

The magnetic compass was spinning wildly, seeming to punctuate the effects of the lightning as it danced about the near atmosphere, high above the earth. Commander Mardukas hearing the launch alarm turned his attention back to the flight deck as the strike team took their launch positions.

"Urzu 2 and 6 in position, ready for launch," said Sergeant Major Melissa Mao. On the catapult next to her, Sergeant Kurz Weber spoke "Nice flying weather we have today."

Mao replied "Can it, Urzu 6. Just watch your instruments; I doubt our ECS will work too, so stay sharp!"

Lieutenant Kaname Chidori in the jump seat of Sagara's Arbalest spoke "Where is the parachute and life preserver?" as the Arbalest was moved into position. Sagara replied "I will show them to you later, now brace for take off Lieutenant Chidori." Kaname's reply was cutoff as Arbalest was catapulted skyward.


	2. Chapter 2

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Two

Seeker

By Steve Edward

Tuesday, 0800 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Ensign Aryl climbed within the cockpit of Arbalest II then turned to accept the package from the hanger crewman, "Thank you very much," as she took the package from his hands. To the crewman's left sat Major Azura Roux perched on the high lifts rail with Captain Andrew Simms and Lieutenant Alice Wren.

All had listened to the communications between the Tuatha de Danaan and the strike team launched from that submarine nearly four hours earlier, at least to the chopped transmissions. Normal satellite communications were nearly impossible now, short range barely working. Major Roux spoke "Remember little one, Arbalest will protect you. The outside world may appear to be scary but it is merely the effects of the Lambda Driver that is out of control."

Aryl taking her seat said "Thank you Azura. I know it can." Lieutenant Wren spoke "Aryl do as Wu tells you and don't do any fancy stuff ok?" Then Alice picked up another package lying on the floor of the high lift and gave it to Aryl. Captain Andrew Simms then spoke "Remember what we talked about in the briefing. If separated on landing, make for the southern end of the barrier and activate your locater beacon, so you can be detected by the other landing team. Take good care of everyone, including you, Aryl. Good luck."

Directing that the lift be lowered, Captain Simms watched as Ensign Aryl sealed the cockpit as they descended. Below stood Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu, waiting for the lift to descend.

Opening the safety gate, Andrew helped Lieutenant Wren and Major Roux exit the lift then he joined with the Sergeant Major as she walked to her M9. Captain Simms spoke "Considering the short amount of time you have worked with Aryl, what is your prognosis?"

Wu replied "I have high expectations for success. However I still have reservations concerning her age, Captain. It goes against my grain to have such a young child along in a mission as perilous as this."

Andrew replied, "Guan-yin, you saw her background material. Orphaned at age 5 in Africa, and passed from family to family none of which she knew. Aryl set out on her own at just 7 years old, surviving in the African bush against all odds, eventually to be taken in by missionaries at age 10 who raised her as their own child. She was awakened as a "Whispered" and we can only presume who actually tried to take her from them. One of the missionaries died protecting her. The other suffered brutal treatment…"

Captain Simms had stopped at Wu's M9. Guan-yin knew what happened after that. Simms had wrangled Sagara and Arbalest along with the remainder of the combat team from the Tuatha de Danaan with Captain Testarossa along to conduct a rescue mission which had saved the missionary. She now also knew it had been Captain Simms who had been under orders to sink the ship that Aryl had been on, but he had failed to carry out the orders to do so resulting in a court-martial. Captain Testarossa and the Tuatha de Danaan had been there as well, but because of what happened; Andrew had used the Tuatha de Danaan as an excuse and had played cat and mouse with the submarine which allowed the freighter to get away. What had later transpired was that Aryl was rescued by a Mithril Recovery Team. Major Azura Roux had been part of that team, and it was such a small world indeed.

Wu spoke, "Captain, for what it is worth. It could be Aryl in that testing facility instead of someone else." Andrew spoke "That may have been their goal. Guan-yin take care and good luck and I want everyone back. Is that understood?" Wu saluted and replied "Understood fully sir."

Captain Simms returned the salute and headed for the sail with Lieutenant Wren to observe the launchings personally and he wanted to shoot the stars.

Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka squinting during the brighter flashes of lightning turned to greet Captain Simms and Lieutenant Alice Wren as they came up the hatch into the sail and conning tower. Much like what Commander Richard Mardukas had observed four hours before was still present, but the seas, black and twisting beneath the Samuel Eliot Morison were more ominous.

Marcy spoke "The last Arms Slave is in the elevator now Captain. We are five minutes from launch." Andrew replied "Very well Lieutenant. Marcy? Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Marcy, involuntarily reacting to what he perceived to be a close lightning strike spoke "Nothing like this Andrew. It is both unnerving, but strangely beautiful at the same time. One would expect to hear thunder, but there is none. It goes against nature."

Lieutenant Wren spoke "Captain, the chronometer is ready." Captain Simms turned to Lieutenant Wren who with notepad in hand held the heavily shield chronometer. In a world of electronics, now being disrupted the Samuel Eliot Morison would have to depend on the accuracy of a marine sextant and a 150 year old chronometer. Similar equipment onboard the Tuatha de Danaan some four to five hours ahead was being utilized by Commander Richard Mardukas. Andrew wondered if they could even get a star fix in the next few hours.

"Mark and time," said Captain Simms as both he and Lieutenant Takenaka read the dials, each man shooting the stars between the lightning flashes. Satisfied that they had an accurate fix, Captain Simms passed the information to the Bridge where Commander Drake plotted their position on a large chart and in return relayed the information to the Arms Slaves.

With alarms sounding, Captain Simms watched as Urzu 10, followed by Arbalest II then Urzu 11 and 12 launched. Lieutenant Wren spoke "They all look like they are emitting static electrical charges!" Andrew Simms watching the Arms Slaves recede in the distance replied "With what is going on around us, I am not surprised. Just look at the magnetic compass." Both Marcy and Alice looked at the magnetic compass. Wildly swinging and twisting on the gimbals, the compass seemed to reflect what all were seeing about them.

Tuesday, 0900 hours, Franz Joseph Land, Abandoned Military Observation Outpost

Lieutenant Kaname Chidori glanced from view screen to view screen looking for signs of life, but in the hellish landscape before her and Sergeant Sagara there was none, only the remnants of the military outpost remained. "Urzu 2 to Urzu 6, anything over there?" The crackling of the radio filled the cockpit as Urzu 6, barely audible replied "Urzu 6 to Urzu 2, that is a negative. Look like they all left in a big hurry. I found what passed for the communications center. Heavy fire damage everywhere, I guess they took one too many electrical discharges."

Sergeant Major Melissa Mao Urzu 2 turned away from the wrecked Hind then spoke "Looks like the same here, unfortunately not all of them made it out. That Hind crashed trying to take off. Nobody survived. Urzu 6, link back up with Urzu 7 in 5 minutes." Then maneuvering warily, Sergeant Major Melissa Mao too headed for Urzu 7.

"Warning, entering hostile air space," chimed the computerized voice of Wu's M9. Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu Urzu 10 called out on her radio "Alfa-2, Urzu 11, Urzu 12, status reports." Ensign Aryl's calm voice replied "All normal with exception of satellite navigation and communications. Shielding is stable." Sergeant Graham Jaunay Urzu 11 spoke "Ditto. Same here, Urzu 10," as Sergeant Olina Pederson Urzu 12 replied as well "Ditto, Urzu 10. I've visually scanned the alert airfields to our west. Nothing is moving. Looks like the Russians are grounded, detecting no fire control radar or tracking systems of any kind. We can guess the event has messed them up pretty good."

Wu glanced at her own tactical screen then replied "That may be so, but don't let your guard down. Someone might try to be a hero. Just the same, do not fire until fired upon. We have better things to do than have an aerial dog fight. Urzu 10 out."

Tuesday, 1100 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

The sonar operator checked the readings on his consol again then spoke, "Captain! Detecting active sonar, directly astern, range estimated at 80,000 meters." Captain Testarossa turned her chair then spoke "Very well acknowledge the ping. Prepare to send a message." Commander Mardukas spoke "Sonar, send the following. Depth 250 meters, speed 10 knots, course 005. On inertial navigation only, Mardukas sends. End message."

Petty Officer Cal Larkin transcribing the distant pings turned and handed the message pad to Commander Ward who silently read the message then addressing Captain Simms he said "We should be caught up with them in the next two hours, if we maintain 50 knots. Then after that, what we do is going to be up to Tessa." Andrew spoke "I far as I can recall Tessa herself has never been in the artic, but Mardukas and Kalinin have. We obviously can not play speed demon any further, and both de Danaan and Morison will have to tread lightly. We will have to plot our course west of St. Lawrence Island and split Big Diomede and Little Diomede squarely down the middle. I doubt the Eskimos on either island will care one way or the other what is sailing between them."

Commander Ward spoke "Subsurface or surface?" Andrew gave pause a moment then spoke "Surprise her, recommend surface transit as it will allow us to conduct visual navigation. Frankly I do not feel like running into any bergs, growlers or anything else at the moment and I think Mardukas will go along with it as will Kalinin."

Commander Lewis Strong entered the waiting lounge of the airfield which was sparsely occupied mostly with arriving Mithril personnel. At a nearby window stood the wife and son of Commander Drake Ward, Charlotte and Raymond. Hearing the wheel chair, Charlotte turned to greet Commander Strong "So you are you the one that was responsible for bringing us here?"

Commander Strong replied "Yes. Mithril has a policy much like the US Navy you and I formally knew. We do take care of our own. Drake desired that in any event that Tokyo became untenable; you and your son were to be evacuated. Melida Island is well above the projected flood stage." Raymond spoke "Flood stage for what Mister?"

Commander Strong spoke "In the event that there is a catastrophic melt down of the polar ice cap at the Artic Circle. The amount of ice melting would raise the sea to such an extent that it would put most of Tokyo, 10 meters or more underwater."

Turning his wheel chair around in front of a stunned Charlotte Ward, Commander Ward motioned for both to follow "If you will come this way, my driver is standing-by to drive you to your quarters."

Tuesday, 1135 hours approximate, Franz Joseph Land, Point-Alpha

Sergeant Major Melissa Mao had been on many battle fields, but this was unlike any other she had seen or even experienced. The enemy was nature gone wild, and the ice pack was visibly deteriorating by the moment. The hard permafrost was softening making their advance towards the rendezvous even more treacherous. The constant crackling of the communications system had become so distracting to Mao that she had turned the volume to a more tolerable level. Halting her team's advance, Mao hearing the voice crackling from her receiver spoke "This is Urzu 2. Unit calling say again and identify, over."

Major Pedro Gonzalez called it nape of the earth flying, and Sergeant Major Wu's team were jinxing over the low ridges as they flew towards Point-Alfa. Wu hearing the faint reply spoke again "Urzu 2 this is Urzu 10 on your six. Estimated position is 3 clicks out. Pop smoke if possible, over."

Melissa called out "Urzu 6, get the smoke ready. Urzu 7 stand-by with flare. Our backup is coming."

Wu heard that transmission and replied in the clear "Melissa? What's it like?" Mao gazing around replied "Like something out of Dante's Inferno, only it is still cold. Watch the pack ice to our west, it is breaking up fast and the permafrost we are on is not too stable either."

Wu acknowledging spoke "Alfa-2, you will go first. Steer into the wind and make your touch down light. Urzu 11 will be next then 12. I'll be the last. Got that," as Aryl repeated the order her sensors picked up Urzu 7 and his Arbalest "I have visual on Urzu 7, turning into the wind now."

Lieutenant Kaname Chidori spoke upon seeing Arbalest II "Souska? There is a second one?" Sergeant Sagara seeing the duplicate to his own spoke "Apparently so, Madam Lieutenant, and I wonder who is in it." Ensign Aryl mature far beyond her own age deftly turned then picking a point 500 meters to the north of Sergeant Sagara and Lieutenant Chidori, first ejected the propulsion system, then the equipment canister and bracing as though she had jumped from a low wall, touched down skidding to a stop 100 meters from Souska who spoke "Very well executed, Alfa-2. Please identify yourself."

The giggle from the com system caused Kaname and Souska both to look at the speaker in disbelief, "Oh you are so silly Souska. It is I, Ensign Aryl."

Tuesday, 1300 hours, Melida Island, Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

Commander Lewis Strong entered the Situation Room, which was in organized chaos. For all practical purposes, the exact location of both the Tuatha de Danaan and the Samuel Eliot Morison were at best guess estimated in his words, but from their last known positions both had launched the strike teams some four hours apart. He hoped that both combat teams had made it to their destination. As for the submarines, their treacherous journey into the Artic Circle was going to be a wild one.

The intercom beeped and announced "Commander Strong, we have an urgent phone call for you. It is Lieutenant Commander Kalinin, and he states he is calling from some place called Diomede on Little Diomede?" said the perplexed voice of the base operator.

Commander Strong replied "Put him through immediately!"

Both submarines were "naked". The ECS systems affected by the heightened magnetic field activity were useless. Captain Testarossa had directed a test operation, and Captain Simms had reported dryly to her that the Tuatha de Danaan looked like a giant floating light bulb.

But it would matter little. Neither the Russian military nor the US military would risk sending up a manned flight, much less to sortie a patrol vessel to investigate the behemoths sailing in international waters.

Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin hearing Commander Strong answer spoke "Commander Strong, Kalinin speaking. We are in the Bering Straight about to enter the Artic Circle with the Morison. Have you received anything further?"

Commander Strong replied "Officially, the Russian military apparently pulled out and fast. No signal from the combat teams either but that is expected considering what is going on and where they are at."

Kalinin replied, "Very well commander, we expected such. Switch to data transfer, I will be uploading the logs of the Tuatha de Danaan and the Samuel Eliot Morison. Advise when ready."

Lewis sending the acknowledgement that he was ready waited for the data stream to begin and then reached for his keyboard and typed in an updated position for both submarines.

Captain Simms observing the navigation team taking bearings spoke into his headset, "Richard? Best course of action would be to follow the open channel till we reach pack ice then submerge. The gyros are still telling the truth for now and we have inertial navigation. I think our biggest headache will be when we turn west. Sooner or later we will have to clear pack ice and run westward on the surface at least briefly because of the breakup."

Commander Mardukas looking astern towards the Samuel Eliot Morison replied "Agreed Andrew. That will still not put us anywhere close to Franz Josef Land Islands till at least Thursday. If they are following schedule our combined teams will make their attempt on Wednesday, and hopefully the only thing we will have to do is cleanup and do some dismantling when we arrive." Andrew bring his binoculars to his eyes to view the hover craft as it returned from Little Diomede mused silently "Well I hope that's all we have to do."

Tuesday, 1700 hours, Base Camp, Franz Jose Land Islands

The Mithril designed shelter worked as advertised, and the combined teams of the Tuatha de Danaan and the Samuel Eliot Morison were inside shielded from what was taking place just two kilometers away.

Sergeant Major Melissa Mao unrolled the test site's diagram then spoke "So we have to time this right based on the updated engineering data. Tomorrow will be our best shot at entry. We can assume that Tuatha de Danaan and Samuel Eliot Morison have entered or are about to enter the Artic Circle, which gives us two days to get it done. If they get here and we have not made progress, they will target the ice shelf and spit of land which that test facility is built on and destroy its supports dropping it into the sea. We all know that is the last option that Tessa will do, since environmentally it will do a lot of damage not only here, but to other parts of the earth when all that ice flash melts."

Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu spoke "The last minute edition of a second Arbalest is our edge. The original plan to penetrate the shield was viable, until the Russians decided to lob high explosives against it with no success. The power output has remained steady since the Russians last attempt, but a Mithril Engineer named Major Azura Roux who came with Aryl's Arbalest said that the emitters have reached their limitations. The flux in the readings are attributed to a human interfaced with the Lambda Driver. When Sagara and Aryl form the barrier shield around our units, they will match the barrier frequencies of the test site literally by touch and then merge. At least that is how Aryl put it to me. Is that correct?"

Ensign Aryl replied "Yes that is correct." Kaname spoke "Excuse me, but the last time two Lambda Drivers came together it created some rather large fireworks, and one machine with its Lambda Driver was destroyed. Souska nearly did not make it out!"

Souska replied "This will be different Kaname. Unlike my initial battle with Gauron, which was a battle of both mental and physical levels; the combination of the two Lambda Drivers will result in a peaceful co-existence. I and Aryl will have to balance our combined barriers into the one protecting the test site and send out a non-verbal message of our intentions to help whoever is inside. If they can understand that, then that will be half the battle. We have to project peacefulness at its fullness no matter what we see going on about us."

The tight beam laser communication system was functioning superbly within the chilled waters of the Artic. At 200 meters, both submarines were traversing the ice pack at 30 knots. Captain Testarossa speaking to Captain Simms "In the relative sense, we are further shielded by the ocean and the ice pack above, but there will be a point where we will have to surface, Captain Simms."

Andrew spoke "I am in agreement there, though Commander Mardukas might think about the "Red Line". My chief engineer said that besides the radiant heat exchangers on the surface, the Russian engineers sank heat exchangers into the permafrost. I ran the math with Major Roux and no matter which way we look at it; the automatic systems will likely direct that excess heat to those exchangers in the permafrost when the ambient temperature reaches a point where the radiant fins no longer function. The normal temperature when it is a good day is just above zero degrees Celsius, Major Roux believes that if 4 degrees Celsius is reached; the automated systems will switch to the permafrost heat exchangers."

Teletha replied "Then that would destabilize the actual foundations of the facility, in all likelihood actually causing the Lambda Driver within its enclosure to drop within the permafrost, increasing the radiant exchange nearly five fold." Andrew spoke "That pretty much sums it up. Now if the combat teams are successful and get that barrier dropped the radiant heat release will be minimal and if the cooling system has switched to the permafrost system, then it will switch back, at leastMajor Rouxhopes it does."

Wednesday, 0100 hours, Artic Test Facility

Awakened by programming the machine pulled away from its charging station then signaled to the master computer that it was ready to receive its operational programming for the day. Since a number of nano seconds had passed with out receiving an update to its programming it switched to it last programming, which directed it to begin cleaning its assigned areas.

Bypassing the living quarters, it entered the cafeteria and lounge area. Sensing several obstructions about the floor, the machine automatically sent a query to the master control computer which would have sent a signal to a human in the maintenance department to investigate.

However still no response meant that the machine would have to do so itself, which it did by dragging the obstructions one by one to the refuse holding area located in a massive structure that doubled as a loading and cargo handling area. The machine continued to do so for an hour till it had removed all the obstructions from the floor and then straitening the chairs and tables with its remote arm, it set about to vacuum.

Moving to its next destination, the soft beeps of its warning alarm was the only noise had any humans been about. The warning strobes were visible to anyone as it passed by windows looking to the outside reflected back, adding to the red glows of the warning lights that it passed.

Entering the testing facility from its storage area, which it last cleaned on Saturday morning, the machine unhurriedly set about emptying trash containers into its holding bin, till it found more obstructions, which following its programming began to take the objects to the refuse holding area.

Finishing that task by 0500 hours, it headed for a laboratory where it would finish it cleaning. Passing the control room, its sensors detected further cleaning was needed and that the trash would have to be emptied. Carrying out the programming it came across an obstruction in a wheeled chair. Issuing a warning loud enough to wake a sleeping person it sensed no reaction then once again following its programming the machine removed the obstructions on the floor and returned to the chair which it carefully towed to the refuse area where it would be sorted by humans.

The machine paused briefly before returning to the laboratory to see if it was to clean the living quarters, but it was still too early so upon returning to the empty laboratory it proceeded to the last room it was supposed to clean.

The door sensor seeing the machine, opened to admit it for entry. The machine circled the perimeter of the room, picking up trash containers and medical waste containers and dumping or placing the contents into respective holding compartments of its yellow body.

Programmed to call for help if it came across a human in need, the machine about to leave heard the soft cry's "Help me. Help me," as it had turned towards the exit door.

Spinning on its axis, the machine turned towards the source of the cry for help and recognized that it was human. Sending a signal that was not answered, the machine programmed with the various emergency shut down devices located such a shut down point and with its small arm pressed the button.

Wednesday, 0600 hours, Departure from Base Camp, Franz Josef Land

"Alfa-Two stay with Urzu 7, Urzu 10 you're with me, Urzu 12 take point and get that magic box of yours ready, Urzu 6 and 11 hop scotch and cover! Move out now!" said Sergeant Major Melissa Mao.

Mao had been standing watch when the barrier had dropped unexpectedly and she acted quickly. Both combat teams were moving rapidly and had already passed the original limits of the barrier. Lieutenant Kaname Chidori adjusting her safety belts saw a large support column pass by with a ladder to nowhere. Pointing it out to Sergeant Sagara she asked what that was supposed to be. Sagara replied "That had been the position of a watch tower Madam Lieutenant. Apparently the barrier severed the watch platform from the supports when it was erected."

"You mean who ever was up there, they fell into the barrier Souska?" asked Kaname. Sagara replied softly "Yes Miss Chidori." Urzu 2 and Urzu 10 following Urzu 12 skidded to a stop then all three going to low profile positions next to what was labeled hanger entrance, scanned their surroundings.

Sergeant Mao spoke, "Urzu 12, crack the door code and open that door," as Wu having run a full sensor sweep spoke "No movement, no opposition. Urzu 7 and Alfa-Two you are clear to advance on the double. Urzu 6 and 11 will follow up."

Ensign Aryl coming to a stop next to Souska spoke "Air temperature is dropping quickly, radiation levels are within normal and acceptable ranges. Watch out for static discharges, the humidity levels are not normal, it is like barely ten percent if that."

Sergeant Olina Pederson Urzu 12, observing the flashing numbers of her lock breaker smiled when the security light changed to green then said "Ladies and Gentlemen the door is opening."

Wednesday, 0730 hours, Artic Test Facility

Sergeants Kurz Weber and Graham Jaunay finished their grim task, covering the last of the bodies with a tarp. Sergeant Major Wu counting 36 in all turned away and walked towards the remainder of the combat team standing solemnly near the entrance to the facility interior.

Sergeant Major Mao spoke "Ok, so it looks like the complex went into a bio-hazard lockdown, suffocating those we found. As to how they all ended up here, until we can find that out, no one is to go it alone. Our original objective still stands and that is to get to the control center and finish shutting down that Lambda Driver and find whoever is operating it. Is that clear?"

Sergeant Major Wu said "With the exception of the Lambda Driver located within its own building, the is only one level to the main facility. Per the diagram the northern most spoke of the wheel, if you want to call it that is where the labs are. The living quarters are the south spoke with recreational and dinning facilities on the west spoke and engineering and administrative offices are on the east spoke. Do we go for the labs or engineering systems first?"

Melissa replied "Let's take the labs first, since we don't know how much time we have before unwelcome company arrives and if we have time we'll explore the administrative and engineering section."

Exiting the hanger and entering the corridor and slowly advancing, Sergeant Weber Urzu 6 seeing an adjoining passageway through the windows glimpsed flashing lights moving, "Urzu 6 to Urzu 2, we have company, some kind of machine moving around in the next corridor to our right."

The machine had finally regained connection to the master computer which in turn sent new programming. The programming was to return to its charging station as it was finished for the day in machine terms. Rounding the corner, it detected humans and slowed as it passed one and then another. A human stepping in front of it caused it to stop and waiting for the human to move or issue orders in some fashion the machine went to stand-by mode.

Sergeant Olina Pederson paused briefly then accessed the control panel switching the small display to Standard English. Hurriedly typing her inquiry, she connected her portable computer to the data port then pressed the execute key and the machine began downloading its activity log along with all the stored messages.

Ensign Aryl walking to the rear of the machine, standing clear of the appendages slowly opened the lid and peering in wrinkled her nose is disgust then said "It is a trash-bot."

Sergeant Pederson spoke "As Aryl said. It is a cleaning machine or robot. Programmed to go about its duty during certain hours, according to the log it just came from the lab where there is or was an emergency. It also indicates that the machine initiated an emergency shut down in the effected area."

Melissa replied as she patted the machine "We know who did the cleaning and moving detail. Let's get to that lab. Weber, Pederson takes point. Next stop is that lab!

Wednesday, 0830 hours, Melida Island Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

Commander Strong with telephone headset on one ear spoke "Yes, Madam Chairperson, the situation is understood. Indications are that the Lambda Driver output was significantly reduced suddenly without explanation at 0600 local time. The combat teams were not scheduled to make the attempt until 0800 hours."

Making notes, Commander Strong replied "We will do our utmost. The Lambda Driver aggravated what was already significant solar flare and sun spot activity and caused a huge amount of electrical disruptions which include the northern most sections of Siberia. The static electrical discharges are calming down and should return to normal within a week and we should have communications within a matter of hours with both combat teams and the submarines."

Commander Strong turned to his view screen then replied "Initial analysis indicates that there has been no rapid melt, and the last satellite pass showed temperature differentials to be minimal. Yes Madam Chairperson, I will pass that information along. Thank you again."

Commander Strong disconnecting, tapped the intercom then said "Communications, use override authority MIKE-SEVEN-BAKER-NINE-NINE PROTOCOL SAMSUN, I want immediate encoded message sent utilizing the VLF commercial communications array in West Virginia, USA, transferring the data message to you now."

Wednesday, 0915 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

"Leave it to Lewis to find a way," said Commander Ward who returned the PDA to Captain Simms. Andrew replied "The VLF system went commercial after down grade to the token missile boats on either side. The MAD scenario became useless and if it had not been for the need of having hunter-killers, your job and my job would have ended long ago Drake. Still VLF serves a useful purpose and under these kind of conditions it still shows that sometimes old technology still works."

"How true Captain Simms," said Captain Testarossa. Tessa returning her attention to the communications screen continued "The improving conditions will likely bring outsiders who are still under orders to attempt entry to the test facility. Commander Mardukas has recommended the "Red Line" for further transit. He said you would know what he means." Though officially Commander Richard Mardukas was just an advisor to Captain Teletha Testarossa who officially commanded the Tuatha de Danaan, he could issue commands in an emergency but this was not a direct emergency, and Mardukas had picked up on Andrew's earlier communications.

Commander Ward spoke "Well it has been a while since we've been in the "Red Line", Andrew. It would be like old times."

Captain Simms spoke "Executive Officer, plot an intercept course for the "Red Line". Set condition one throughout the boat, load all counter-measures, and load tubes one, two, three, and four with full yield settings. Wild Weasel's into tubes five and six. Stern tubes, seven and eight full yield, Wild Weasel's in nine and ten. Tuatha de Danaan this is Samuel Eliot Morison recommend condition one and load out at your discretion."

Captain Testarossa spoke "This is Tuatha de Danaan, acknowledged, Testarossa out." Swiveling her command chair to face Commander Mardukas, Teletha spoke "Commander? Just what may be inside this so called "Red Line" that has Captain Simms making recommendations that we load torpedoes and counter-measures?"

Commander Mardukas replied "There are automated weapons stations in place in the corridor that if any are still active will fire on any submarine that does not match parameters of being friendly. The "Red Line" was once the patrol ground of Russian ballistic missile submarines. The ballistic missile submarines in essence were protected by these automated stations to fend off approach by western navy hunter-killers."

Teletha twitching her hair replied "Very well commander. Prepare immediately and signal the Samuel Eliot Morison that he is to take the lead."

Commander Ward seeing the orders, said "Lieutenant Wren, assume your station in the chapel. We will need your skills for this." Lieutenant Alice Wren rising from her bridge consol and walking aft past Captain Simms and Commander Ward replied "So I guess this means some acrobatics?" Andrew looked up from his mini-data terminal and replied "Try not to embarrass Tessa."


	3. Chapter 3

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Three

Seeker

By Steve Edward

Wednesday, 1000 hours, Artic Test Facility

Lieutenant Kaname Chidori faced a nightmare from her past. She had been inside such a pod before and the memories were not pleasant. The subject still inside had locked eyes with her screaming wordlessly as Sergeant Olina Pederson paired with Ensign Aryl began working to extract her from the pod.

"If the wrong codes are utilized, she gets a lethal mixture" said Pederson as the portable computer began breaking the electronic security barriers. A visibly concerned Sergeant Major Mao spoke "What about the bio-hazard system? Will it trigger again?" Ensign Aryl furiously typing at a nearby terminal replied "Not if I can help it Melissa." Sergeant Major Wu spoke "Lieutenant Chidori, try to calm her down if possible. Can you do a merging without direct contact?"

Sergeant Sagara spoke "Kaname it is worth a try." Lieutenant Chidori slowly approached the pod, then kneeling next to the young girl inside focused directly into her eyes then wordlessly connected "Hello, I am Kaname, please don't be afraid. We are here to help."

Aryl stopped typing and seeking out Kaname found her and the young girl and joined the merging, "Do not fear. Relax and close your eyes." Souska kneeling behind Kaname felt her going limp, and catching her; held her in his arms. Weber standing at the rear of the pod spoke "Looks like a three-way to me." Melissa having seen Aryl stop typing replied "Watch Aryl, if she topples over she is going your direction."

Sergeant Pederson spoke "One more level. Weber anything back there interesting?" Kurz looking at three large vials connected to an intravenous feeding tube leading to within the pod replied "Yes. I see three vials, connected to an IV tube, why?" Olina replied, "Behind thick glass?" Kurz replied "Yes. Very thick, no way to pry it open."

Pederson replied "Mao, Wu the security system has a trap door and can go either way."

Melissa spoke "Kurz, single round on Olina's command to the base of those vials. Wu, you and me will yank that pod open, when he fires."

Sergeant Olina Pederson spoke, "On three please. Beginning with the last barrier, one, two, three…"

Wednesday, 1100 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Lieutenant Alice Wren was Samuel Eliot Morison and the submarine was Lieutenant Alice Wren. Astern 500 meters, racing along at 60 knots after the Morison and Wren was the Tuatha de Danaan and Captain Teletha Testarossa and like Lieutenant Wren she had become the Tuatha de Danaan and Tuatha de Danaan was Captain Teletha Testarossa. Two women, two machines merged as one.

"Next turn on the "Red Line" is called "Cannon Ball" Alice. Current heading is 290 degrees. It will be a left shallow turn to new heading of 270 degrees," said Commander Ward as he studied the tactical screen. Captain Simms spoke "Last time that me and Drake were here, there was a weapons launch platform on heading 285 degrees at a depth of 900 meters. Homing torpedoes was the load out. Stand-by to fire Wild-Weasel, tube five on that heading while in turn, on my mark."

Though a dangerous and somewhat unorthodox method, Captain Simms by launching a Wild Weasel, which was a specialized torpedo designed to decoy homing torpedoes it would lure even the most discriminating undersea weapons platform to launch. The Tuatha de Danaan's part in this dangerous game would be to fire a counter-torpedo into the weapons platform if it was still active. He called it simply policing the area of unwanted cold war toys.

"Thirty seconds, stand-by," said Captain Simms. "Mark!" as he stabbed the execute button, Wren rolled to port, firing on the ordered heading as she continued to 270 degrees. "Firing counter-torpedo," said Tessa; her pleasant and calm voice reporting after the fact.

Commander Mardukas on the Tuatha de Danaan spoke "Direct hit. Weapons platform destroyed, Madam Captain." Commander Ward observing the tactical board spoke "Straight shot from here. Still it will be nearly six hours till we can get close enough to talk to the combat teams, Andrew what about the rest of the "Red Line"?"

Captain Simms getting out of the command chair replied "Too darn close to Mother Russia to be playing around with them. Besides someone might be maintaining the ones close in to the old ballistic base and they might take a dim view of us dismantling the rest of them. Stand down to condition two, standing orders are fire only if fired upon. Alice, stand-by to return control to the main helm, then join me in the wardroom after you change." Alice Wren's voice replied "I look forward to lunch, Captain."

Entering the wardroom dinning area, Captain Andrew Simms was greeted by those just departing and taking his seat, the Chief Engineer Major Azura Roux entered behind Lieutenant Alice Wren and they joined him at the table.

Placing their orders, the officers relaxed. Captain Simms spoke "Azura? Have you been able to catch up on your sleep?"

Major Roux replied "I am well rested for now Andrew. If I may ask how long will we be maintaining the current ordered speed?" Captain Simms looked briefly towards the ship's chronometer then spoke "For now Major, at least six hours. Since Commander Strong alerted us to the fact that the barrier at the test facility was down, Captain Testarossa is making it a priority to get as close as possible to recover the combat teams and then bug out."

"Bug out Captain?" said Major Roux. Andrew nodded, the said "It is on Mother Russia's rear door step so to speak and the less time we are here the better. It will be only a matter of time before the Russian's send another military recon and observation unit to investigate what happened and to recover anything they can before the facility is dismantled. I suspect we will not be able to do much of that when we get there."

Lieutenant Wren spoke, "Major Roux? If I may ask, how long have you known Ensign Aryl?" Azura spoke, "Please Alice, call me Azura. But as to how long I have known Ensign Aryl, it has been nearly a year and a half. We first met, when the Mithril Recovery team that I was assigned to retrieved her from the Sudan coast."

Andrew having started on his salad paused then said "From a freighter that went aground?" Azura nodded then replied "Yes, Andrew the very same one you were ordered to sink, but did not. My involvement in her recovery was on recently declassified as you know."

Andrew replied "After her recovery, you began working with her closely. Because of her match up with Arbalest II, and of course your knowledge of the Lambda Driver systems I can assume Aryl was involved in some form of testing?"

Azura spoke "Yes. Non-invasive of course, and Aryl received "Whispered" training to enable her to merge with the control systems. The original Arbalest, now piloted by Sergeant Souska Sagara, its control systems by mere happenstance matches his brainwaves. Our goal was to develop an updated version of Arbalest, which could be piloted by anyone. However we had reached a summit where we could not continue which lead to her being assigned to Melida Island and eventually to the Samuel Eliot Morison."

"For training in the TAROS control system which is the basis for the control systems of the Lambda Driver," said Captain Simms. Lieutenant Wren recalling what happened during Aryl's initial test replied "So I can assume you are aware Azura what happened during that training?" Azura replied "I read of the recommended modifications, but I was not fully informed of the testing results involving Aryl. Was there a problem?" Andrew eyeing his baked chicken with onions replied "You should query Wren, Captain Testarossa and Lieutenant Kaname Chidori about certain things that happened. Believe me, when you have three "Whispered" hunting for you it can be a problem." Azura seeing Wren blushing replied "I guess we should talk privately about this later Alice?" Lieutenant Wren nodded "Yes, very much privately."

Wednesday, 1300 hours, Artic Test Facility

Lieutenant Kaname Chidori moved aside the hair that fallen across the young girls face. She was resting for now, outside of the destroyed examination pod that had once held her. The radio chatter from the remainder of the team as they carried out exploration of the test facility was the only back ground to an otherwise silent infirmary.

Ensign Aryl entered followed by Sergeant Olina Pederson who tucked a data cartridge into her satchel which she set down at the foot of the bed the spoke, "Mao and Weber have taken care of the Lambda Driver. It will be impossible for anyone to operate again anytime soon, since we have the control crystal with us."

"Any imperfections?" asked Sergeant Sagara as he turned away from the window. Ensign Aryl replied "Virtually flawless, and it is of a size that I have only seen once before. It could easily power four Lambda Drivers the size of Arbalest's system."

Lieutenant Chidori spoke "Sergeant Pederson. Have you been able to determine what went wrong here?"

Pederson sitting in a chair next to Kaname said "According to the logs, the test event began on Sunday at 0200 hours, at a time forecasted for a solar flare event. Apparently the scientists were going to use the event to enhance the output of the Lambda Driver by utilizing the excited magnetic fields of the earth. However, the test subject went into sensory overload trying to regulate the output and the surges within the Lambda Driver.

The young girl sought to protect herself, at least that is what I can interpret from the logs so hence the appearance of the barrier.

There is an extensive amount of data pertaining to their attempts to have her shut the system down, but she ignored the requests and apparently took control of the main computer system and then someone triggered a cyanide gas release inside the pod room which then apparently triggered a bio-hazard alarm resulting in the entire station being subject to a lock down. Who ever did the actual release is not known, but the young girl was protected by the pods built-in life support system. It was not until that cleaning-bot showed up to do its chore did the system finally get shut down."

"Any idea what drugs they may have been trying to use against her Sergeant Pederson," asked Ensign Aryl who had come to a stop at the foot of the young girls' bed. Olina glanced at a closed transport case then spoke "Not really sure, but likely some concoctions to remove any sort of voluntary responses. The blood samples we took will help. All the vials we found listed code numbers and no names."

Sergeant Graham Jaunay standing watch near the open hanger entrance almost missed the UAV as it passed above the facility, but the slight buzz from its single propeller had given it away. Keying his radio, Graham called Sergeant Major Wu then spoke "Robot eye just went by. It's not a Mithril unit." Sergeant Major Wu replied "If it returns do not shoot it, just keep an eye on it." Clicking in acknowledgement, Sergeant Jaunay settled back into his concealed position and looked south for any signs of movement.

Wednesday, 1500 hours, Melida Island Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

"Com-Sat-Three has been maneuvered into position, Commander Strong," stated the voice from the intercom. Commander Lewis Strong looking at the situation board spoke "Very well. Let's try to raise the combat teams and both submarines. Boost the signal if you have to."

It was Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin who answered onboard the Tuatha de Danaan, "Excellent work for those who put in the extra efforts. What is the situation, Commander Strong?"

Lewis turned towards the small camera mounted on his computer monitor then spoke "You and the Morison are the only ones we have been able to raise so far. It appears that local conditions at the test facility are still blocking the signals, however we have learned that the Russians are preparing to send in ground forces within the next six hours."

Kalinin rubbed his chin in thought then spoke "TDD-1 and TDD-2 will be at the test site within three hours or less. Has Madam Chairperson made any further recommendations?"

Lewis replied "In the last message, she indicated that if nothing else can be done, that the suspected "Whispered" controller is to be removed. The installation is to be left intact, with discretion towards at completely disabling the Lambda Driver so it can not be restarted."

About to reply, Lieutenant Commander Kalinin was interrupted by a static filled transmission "Urzu-2 to Tango-Delta-One or Tango-Delta-Two or Mike-One, how copy over?"

Kalinin replied "This is Tango-Delta-One. Urzu-Two, report your status."

Wu could see the excited reaction of Mao that those listening in could not. Mao pumping her fist in jubilation spoke "Facility is secure; we have had one overflight by an unmanned UAV, nationality unknown. One package in custody, condition critical but stable and one jewel unblemished, mounting destroyed with no surrounding damage. System is fully down."

Kalinin spoke "Urzu-Two, prepare for rapid extraction by 1700 hours. Take all records that are of interest, remainder of facility to be left intact. Pickup point is East-Sixty-Three. Acknowledge over."

Mao repeated the orders, and then turned to Wu "Well you heard him. Let's get ready to move. We got two hours to get to the pickup point. Better get the girl ready."

Wu replied "We will have to use Alfa-Two for the transport; I'll get Aryl to power the unit up."

Ensign Aryl, settled into her pilot seat and began systems checks; while below her Sergeant Souska Sagara and Sergeant Graham Jaunay prepared the litter carrying the unconscious "Whispered" who had been carefully sedated for the ride in Arbalest-Two.

"Ok Aryl. The litter is ready to be lifted," spoke Wu.

Powering up the arms, Aryl gently lifted the litter that had been placed in the "hands" of her Arbalest. Along for the ride was both Sergeants, balanced on the balls of their feet they lifted the litter and walking along the arms till they reached the open cockpit, each man stepped into the cramped cockpit; setting it onto the open jump seat where each secured it into position using both the safety belts and extra straps on the litter. Stepping clear, both Sagara and Jaunay waved to Aryl as she lowered them back to the permafrost.

Lieutenant Kaname Chidori already onboard Souska's Arbalest pulled the parka closer as the chilled wind blew into the open cockpit. Though not fully understanding what the displays around her meant, she had already understood what one did mean when the alarm notification began to sound, "Uh guys? Something is coming and coming fast."

Mao hearing the report replied "Thank you Lieutenant. Urzu-Six go active and decoy."

Sergeant Kurz Weber Urzu-Six replied "Roger that. Moving now" and executing a series of pre-planned maneuvers Urzu-Six set out across the frozen and scarred tundra and the contact a manned surveillance aircraft, setoff in pursuit of its quarry Urzu-Six which was oddly flashing a bright light directly at it.

Wednesday, 1600 hours, Artic Circle, Position 63.5 Longitude 81.45 Latitude

There was little time wasted, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1 and Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2 both conducting a forced surface, slammed thru a thin shield of ice of a recently closed blue water point. Though the Artic landscape appeared once solid piece of ice, it was not. There were both thick and thin areas that at times opened and closed dependant on natural and man made factors that affected the delicate ecology of the Artic. Captain Testarossa does not want to utilize explosives to break the ice, so the combined efforts of two submarines weighing nearly 45,000 tons a piece did the job.

All told in the flight group speeding towards the rendezvous were ten Sikorsky S-92 Model J Super Hawks Heavy-Lifts, three UH 60 Model M Sikorsky's with ground support personnel and the crown jewel of air support and front line fighter aircraft the F-35 B Strike Fighter, twelve in all being led by Major Pedro Gonzalez of the Mithril 7th Air Group taking six of his own and six from the Tuatha de Danaan 6th Air Group.

Captain Simms gave a sigh of relief as the Tuatha de Danaan faded from view then as the voice of Commander Richard Mardukas spoke "Confirmed. ECS is operational." No longer "naked", both submarines were relatively safe from visual acquisition, which left Simms and Mardukas with subsurface detection to contend with. Petty Officer Cal Larkin the lead sonarman on the Morison had lowered the towed array sonar array as had his counter-part some 1000 meters distant and they were monitoring the immediate surroundings. If anything out of the ordinary was detected, it had already been decided that Samuel Eliot Morison would submerge, investigate and if necessary be the diversion and the Tuatha de Danaan would recover all the aircraft in the mission.

"Urzu-Six to Urzu-Two, they are busy chasing the ball. How is your progress?"

Sergeant Major Melissa Mao, Urzu-Two replied "Get moving towards East-Sixty-Three. Air support is 15 minutes out." Weber having activated his ECS stepped carefully out of the shallow gully and moved off as directed, leaving the surveillance aircraft which was Russian buzzing a glowing ball of light as it still tumbled across the tundra.

Paired with Urzu-7, Ensign Aryl in Alfa-Two hurried towards the pickup point which was well east of the test facility that now lay abandoned. Sergeant Sagara spoke "Alfa-Two, you will be first. Ensure the medical information and samples that you have are quickly passed to the medical teams. Please activate the pickup beacon in three minutes."

The first UH-60 approaching the pickup point deactivated its ECS after scanning the terrain and followed by the remaining UH-60's the ground crews dressed in camouflaged artic gear disembarked and scrambled across the permafrost towards the Arbalests and the M9's sprinting towards them.

Major Gonzalez call sign Seven-One spoke "Ok ladies and gents by the numbers as planned. Six, your team stay high. Seven-Two and Three break and cover Urzu Six. Seven-Four, Five and Six, south you go and lay the decoys then activate. Reminder to all fire only if fired upon, weapons not free till that issue arises." Receiving acknowledgments to his orders, Major Gonzalez twisting into a tight left turn followed after Seven-Four, Five and Six to cover their mission.

The general studied the video briefly then reviewing his orders made a decision. Picking up the handset he keyed the transmitter "All units to hold current positions. No further advance authorized. All weapons to safe positions, that is all."

"General! That is outrageous, they are on our soil, and have violated our sovereignty not to mention entered a highly classified facility, I demand that you prevent their departure," said the livid scientist.

The general rose to his feet and walked across the command center to where the scientist was standing then spoke "You denied that there was anything taking place except for artic study to those in Moscow, now here you freely admit to me in front of witnesses that there was something taking place. Many have died because of your lies and deceit. Guards! Remove him immediately!"

Ignoring the cursing behind him, as the scientist was dragged away the general returned to his seat and reaching into the desk drawer withdrew a bottle which an aide opened and poured for him, the general sampling the drink swallowed sending the burning sensation to the pit of his stomach as he patiently waited for the mercenary force to leave his native soil.

Major Azura Roux spoke before she climbed the remainder of the ladder "Permission to enter topside?" The voice of Captain Andrew Simms gave his approval and added "I hope you brought something warm to drink Major?"

With expert ease, holding the beverage carrier above her head, Major Roux felt the carrier being lifted from her hands as a pair of hands gripped her wrists pulling her through the hatch to the sail. Captain Simms having helped her spoke "Watch the deck we got some ice forming despite the deicers."

Stepping carefully, Azura joined with Captain Simms looking in the direction of where the retrieval aircraft would be returning from. Azura taking note of the still magnetic compass said "So the magnetic fields have stabilized?" Andrew glancing at the compass replied "Rather quickly too. The 7th Air Group reports the Russian ground teams have halted and that their cover aircraft did an about face and sped south. No indications of even being scanned by simple search systems. In your opinion, is that normal Major?"

"It appears that two hands have become one," said the major as Commander Ward calling the sail announced the approach of Alfa-Two, "Alfa-Two with Sierra-One is five minutes out. Deck recovery stand-by. Medical teams to stand-by."

Roux spoke "The "Whispered" controller? Aryl has the test subject?" Andrew raising his binoculars replied "It was confirmed by Lieutenant Commander Kalinin. Major Roux, what did you mean by two hands becoming one?"

Azura replied "Like many governments, one hand does not know what another may be doing, however when events transpire to bring unwanted attention the hand in the dark emerges to control the situation and to prevent unwanted escalation. It is apparent the public hand has enforced its will against such unwanted attention. In this particular situation it appears they are willing to sacrifice the brief intrusion to prevent the possibility of ridicule by the world." Andrew mused over that description and spoke "And sometimes there are those that become scapegoats, to save public face."

Major Roux seeing a green flare materialize from thin air replied "Yes that may be true Captain, but those scapegoats are sometimes rewarded for the difficult decisions that they have had to make." Andrew keying his headset nodded at her comment then said "Deactivate ECS. Sierra-One on approach."

Wednesday, 1900 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2 and Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

Doctor George Albert entered the shielded infirmary compartment and turned towards the video camera briefly then approached the bed "Patient is female, Asiatic descent, estimated age is 12 years. Overall condition is stable. Treatments have begun for use of neural inhibitor drugs. Subject currently restrained for her own safety, because of involuntary reflexes of her limbs. There is no indication of prior implant use, subject is still in unconscious state and should remain so for at least twenty-four hours."

Captain Teletha Testarossa spoke "Thank you for your efforts Doctor. Please continue treatment as you see fit. Have you had an opportunity to analyze her blood samples?"

Captain Simms muted the sound and turned away from the monitor to face Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu and her team standing before him in his cabin "I've read your report and it has been forwarded to Captain Testarossa for her to review. Well done to all of you, and that is including you, Aryl. Sergeant Pederson? About that last security point on that pod. Was it a trigger?"

Sergeant Pederson spoke "Yes it was Captain. It did release the couplings holding the cover in place, but it too triggered the injector at the rear. Urzu-Six, Sergeant Kurz Weber destroyed it with a single shot, preventing it from mixing the chemicals in the vials and injecting the test subject."

Glancing at the silenced figure of Doctor Albert as he continued to brief Captain Testarossa, Andrew spoke "Well I guess Doctor Albert owes his patient's life to Weber."

Rising from his desk, Captain Simms dismissed Wu and her team along with Ensign Aryl then about to exit his cabin behind Aryl, his intercom chirped "Chief Engineer to Captain Simms. Are you available sir?" Andrew turning and walking back to his desk replied "Yes I am Major." Azura replied "Can you come to Engineering Lab One. You will want to see what I have discovered." Replying that he was on his way, Andrew turned off the intercom and turning towards the passageway he found Aryl standing in his doorway.

"Captain. The control crystal for that Lambda Driver is of one I have seen before. Azura is wary of it and so should you." Aryl turning away walked towards her nearby quarters, before Andrew could give a reply.

Major Azura Roux waited as Captain Simms passed through the air lock, separating the main lab from the specialized containment lab in which she stood. Sensing that Captain Simms was beside her in the near darkness she spoke "The beauty of the crystal surpasses that of even diamonds." To Andrew the hexagonal shape of the driver crystal seems obscenely large, but what caught his eyes was the light from within pulsing at times, dancing both within and along its multifaceted axis.

"Major can you turn off the light show" asked Captain Simms circling the containment chamber while remaining focused on the crystal. Azura replied, "I have not directed any external lighting onto the crystal. What you see Andrew, is the life force within."

Captain Simms looking across to Azura in puzzlement spoke "Life force? Surely you jest?"

Major Roux closed her eyes briefly then shook her head "No Captain. I do not jest. There is a life force within. When properly "mated" if you will with a biological host the crystal will emit energy. Unlike the crystals used within Arbalest, which are mere fragments of what was once the large crystal before you; the crystal holds an entity, one that is intelligent." Andrew replied "You are wary of it as Aryl said."

Azura nodded, "I suppose when Aryl remains close to someone she can sense certain things that person just as she does you, Captain. But yes I am wary of it. This is only the second crystal of its size, shape and clarity found and of course one that is inhabited by an alien life form."

Returning to Azura's side, Captain Simms spoke "So this is only the second one? Where was the first found?" Azura replied "Seventeen years and six months ago to be precise in the Kuril Islands. It was the starting point of where Mithril believes the creation of the "Whispered" took place."

Andrew did some quick mental calculations, then spoke "With the exception of Aryl and our mystery "Whispered" in sickbay; we have three young women within that age bracket. Teletha, Kaname and Alice, they are all 17 years of age and birthdates within three months of each other."

Azura smiled "I see that you love birthdays, Captain," as the crystal seemed to brighten briefly at the increased emotions of the two officers. Andrew not missing the crystal's behavior spoke "Force of habit, Major. Any explanation how the "Whispered" became the way they are today? I mean from what I know of Captain Testarossa's background she did not "awaken" until she was about six years old. Alice Wren same thing and we can only assume or theorize why Kaname Chidori "awakens" till rather late relatively speaking."

Azura replied "I am not a medical officer but an engineer, so we can only assume that it is based on how and where they were living at the time they were exposed to whatever caused them to become what they are. I can tell you this Captain, which about the time Aryl was "awakened"; it occurred during the initial test phase of the crystal before us by the Russians, nearly two years earlier, which places her in an area of Africa where shattered remnants of these crystals have been found."

Andrew gazing at the crystal replied "So the Russians mistakenly assumed that they found the mother-of-all-rocks, knowing that the much smaller pieces were when properly "mated" and or excited by a biological host produced incredible power outputs which this crystal does seemingly too well, but instead it is likely a "transmitter" or "key" that activates "Whispered" hosts that for all practical purposes to serve the needs of the life form or life forms in the crystals?"

Azura replied "That is one theory, Andrew. One that may prove true," as Andrew pondering her comments looked towards the crystal asking a question he knew that the crystal could not or would not answer. "Just how many have been awakened and where?"

Andrew spoke "Major. I want that crystal sealed within the highest containment transport container that can hold it and I want the shielding reinforced. I've seen enough of the light show, and frankly I have to agree with Aryl. I am really wary of that crystal. I want that thing cut off from anyway of making contact with any "Whispered" or human and I would like you to provide all data in your possession concerning the Lambda Driver Crystals. Is that understood?" Azura replied "Fully Captain."

Sergeant Major Melissa Mao stood ram rod straight, her eyes focused on the bulkhead behind Captain Teletha Testarossa as she spoke "Madam Captain, It was me who decided to transfer the control crystal to the Samuel Eliot Morison. The decision was based on information from Ensign Aryl who stated that the chief engineer, Major Azura Roux is a specialist in the Lambda Driver crystals."

Teletha replied "I had initially thought that the crystal you had recovered was merely a 15 centimeter size piece. It was not until I read your report that I realized just how large it is. At any point during your handling of the crystal, did you feel any discomfort or notice anything unusual Sergeant Major?"

Melissa spoke "Negative Madam Captain. I felt fine the entire time. I did wear protective gear while handling the crystal, but I noticed that it seemed to be pulsing with soft light, but I thought it was from our surroundings."

Teletha closed her eyes then spoke, "That will be all Sergeant Major. You are dismissed."

Thursday, 0700 hours, Melida Island Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

Commander Lewis Strong spoke "Andrew? Are you serious? Going behind Tessa's back? That is a serious breach of protocol." Captain Andrew Simms appearing from his cabin replied "I don't think I have a choice, besides I done it before when I have felt the need to. I have to speak with the Chairperson and Council, as it will be they who have some answers to questions that I have."

Commander Strong, grudgingly replied "Very well. I'll make the request. By the way can you clear it for Charlotte and Raymond to speak with Drake? Both are on Melida now and Charlotte is a bit concerned about her husband." Captain Simms smiled "I have no problem with that request. After signoff, go ahead and contact us as you normally would. I am sure Drake will appreciate seeing both, Simms out."

Commander Drake Ward still in communication with his wife Charlotte and Raymond turned to greet Captain Andrew Simms as he entered the bridge at 0800 hours. Waving to Charlotte and Raymond as he took his command chair, Andrew accepted a PDA from Lieutenant Wren then said "Our mystery guest condition is improving. Have you been to see her lieutenant?"

"Not since her initial arrival sir," said Alice as Andrew reading through the morning reports and signing off on items needing his attention replied "Make sure you and Aryl are available when Doc Albert is ready to bring her out of sedation." Returning the PDA to Lieutenant Wren who acknowledged his orders, Andrew turned his attention to the tactical board as Commander Ward signed off with his wife.

Drake addressing Captain Simms spoke "One hour to the Bering Straight. Day orders from Tuatha de Danaan indicate submerged transit this time around. Transit speed is 35 knots till exit then increase to 45 knots with 10,000 meter spacing throughout the evolution."

Andrew replied "Well, she is keeping it simple. I will hold the department head briefing at a later time then. Commander Ward you stand relieved. Get some rest." Commander Drake Ward about to turn and leave replied in a whisper "With all due respect, Andrew just how much sleep did you get last night?" Captain Simms glancing at Drake replied in a whisper "As much as I needed. That will be all Commander." Drake then saluted and left the bridge.

Commander Drake Ward entered the wardroom where the Chief Mess Specialist stood waiting with his breakfast order already in place on the table. Taking his seat, Drake accepted the offer of coffee and while it was being poured the Chief Engineer, Major Azura Roux followed by the Chief Medical Officer, Doctor George Albert entered the wardroom and took their seats.

The mess specialist offering coffee to the new arrivals poured the respective officers their coffee then left the wardroom closing the door to the galley to give them privacy.

Commander Ward spoke, "Good morning doctor. How is the patient?"

Doctor Albert blowing the hot coffee to cool it slightly took a sip then said "As best as can be expected. The bastards put her through an emotional wringer when they had her in that pod contraption, and they had the audacity to call themselves doctors and scientists! They got what they deserved, ten times over."

Drake sat back slightly; it was unusual to have Doctor Albert expressing such displeasure openly and to even mention his own view of suitable punishment. Drake replied "Then I take it, she was tortured?" The doctor replied "How would you feel Commander, if someone exposing you to something that you did not understand over a period of time would resort to drugs to force you to loose any semblance of dignity and control of your thought processes. When you did well or correctly, you were or are rewarded with either a reduction of the pain or your pleasure centers of your brain were stimulated. But if you did badly, you are rewarded with pain or other means, like sudden increases to areas of your brain that may bring terror or other fears? Not what I would call a civilized experiment."

Major Roux spoke "Connected as she was with the crystal, it would in turn translate those fears and pleasures into various amounts of power output Commander. They were attempting to extract all the available power held within the crystal, but it seems that the doctors and scientists underestimated the true power within that crystal and through the "Whispered" they paid for that mistake with their lives."

Drake spoke "Major Roux? Does this have anything to do with Andrew being up all night?" Azura replied "Likely it does Commander Ward. I provided a significant amount of information on the Lambda Driver crystals and the control crystal background to Captain Simms at his personal request."

Doctor Albert hearing that said "Well now I know why he kept buzzing me all morning with odd questions. It appears Major Roux; you have raised Captain Simms' inquisitive nature to an all time high. Drake for what's it worth, you may want to keep a low profile and try to ignore anything that Andrew might be doing, he is delving into things that I can not fully explain or even understand myself."

Drake spoke "Major? Is there any chance to see that crystal for myself?" as Major Roux setting her fork down replied "Only if Captain Simms gives his permission to do so. He has directed that the crystal be sealed in a high level shielded transport container and that it was to be placed in isolation. He does not want the crew exposed to any unnecessary danger."

Accepting her comment, Commander Ward finishing his breakfast departed for his cabin pondering the implications of the orders that Major Roux was following. If Andrew was concerned about the crystal so much as to have it placed in an ejectable pod in the engineering lab, then just what had the Russians been playing with in the first place?


	4. Chapter 4

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Four

Seeker

By Steve Edward

Thursday, 0930 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

The transit of the Bering Straight was progressing well. Captain Simms allowing the junior officers to handle the maneuvering required. Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka, currently the conning officer stood to the side of the helmsperson, Petty Officer Kayla Carter observing as she made the various course changes required. To Takenaka's rear, stood Lieutenant Alice Wren with Ensign Aryl, as both young "Whispered" monitored the tactical situation around the Morison and the distant Tuatha de Danaan.

Andrew reflected on the past events that had ultimately brought them here and it began 17 years earlier…

Kuril Islands, Disputed Territory

The digital video of the event initially showed the deck then the gangway as the operator of the camera descended towards the whaler. In the frame of the video were others boarding the small boat, and they were all dressed in heavy cold weather parka's dating from that time.

The perspective changed, as the whaler now underway from the ship circled under the stern of the ship and on the transom of the ship was its name "MITHRIL" Marseille, France then the brief appearance of the French Tri-Colors as it stood out in a stiff breeze.

The video camera was turned towards a grey in appearance island, the landscape was dark in color with little vegetation and the low lying clouds sweeping past, emitting snow which swirled around the ocean which the whaler was sailing.

The final segment of the short video had given Andrew a surprise. The landing party, a rather small expedition stood together on the sandy beach, its volcanic black sand seemed to highlight the colorful protective wear of the expedition. One man had stood out, and it was a much younger Andrei Kalinin. His goatee black as was his hair, Kalinin towered over those present with him. Andrew had mused that it had been a year after the Afghanistan encounter he had experienced with Kalinin. So the man had certainly gotten around. Then there was the matter of the other members. He had frozen the scene and had enhanced the patches worn on the shoulders of the expedition. France, Italy, United States, Japan, Great Britain, Russia, Australia, and even one person from China. To Andrew it looked like a mini-UN meeting.

But it had a deeper meaning as well, likely the founding members of Mithril and the irony of seeing the name on the ship from which the landing party had disembarked from. There were including Kalinin, sixteen standing on the beach, three who appeared rather young. Could those three have been the predecessors to what were now called the "Whispered"?" Andrew returning to the present after hearing Lieutenant Wren calling his name turned to her then spoke "Yes Lieutenant?"

"High-level scrambled incoming communication. Your eyes and ears only," said Wren. Captain Simms replied, "Transfer to my day cabin. Lieutenant Takenaka you have the deck, Lieutenant Wren you now have the conn," as Andrew left the command chair and headed aft to the small compartment just aft of the main bridge door.

The day cabin was meant as a place for the commanding officer of the Samuel Eliot Morison to refresh during extended tours of duty while on the bridge and it also served as a refuge where one could utilize a communications terminal in complete privacy as the cabin was sound proof and shielded.

Andrew entered the cabin then secured the door, keying it locked with his personal code he sat before the communication terminal and conducted authentication procedures, which once satisfied activated the terminal. Commander Lewis Strong's image appeared and spoke "The council is standing-by. You may begin when ready Captain."

The image changed, and a dimmed room with a half-moon shaped table appeared with figures sitting and facing the camera as a woman's voice spoke "Captain Simms, good evening, I understand you have some questions for the council?" Andrew eyed the wall chronometer which read 1000 hours local time then replied "Yes Madam Chairperson, I do. Thank you all for taking the time to speak with me on short notice. It is regarding the recovered control crystal…"

Thursday, 1300 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

Captain Teletha Testarossa spoke "Set depth 150 meters, transit speed is 45 knots, course 185 degrees," as she turned to view the tactical board. Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin spoke "Samuel Eliot Morison acknowledges and will match course and speed when they exit the straight. Will there be anything further Madam Captain?"

Teletha replied "Has Captain Simms provided any further updates on the "Whispered" that is in his sickbay?"

Kalinin spoke "No Madam Captain, he has not. Shall I make an inquiry?" Teletha rising from her command chair said "No Commander that will not be necessary for now. Perhaps later in the evening, however send a message to the Chief Engineer of the Morison requesting information on progress of her studies of the control crystal."

Kalinin bowed slightly then replied "It shall be done immediately. Will you be taking your afternoon rest?"

Captain Testarossa replied "Yes Commander. I will be in my cabin for the remainder of the afternoon till 1700 hours. Have a data link prepared at that time with the Samuel Eliot Morison. Good afternoon to all of you."

Commander Ward entered the bridge and found Lieutenant Takenaka standing as Officer of the Deck. Greeting the lieutenant, Commander Ward spoke "Marcy? Where is Andrew?" Marcy replied "In the day cabin sir. He had been there since 1000 hours. There was a high-level eyes only communication for him."

Ward noting the time replied "For three hours? Has he said anything to you since he left?" Marcy looking puzzled spoke "No sir, he has not."

Commander Ward turning to leave the bridge saw Ensign Aryl sitting at the tactical station and spoke "Ensign? What is the current tactical situation?" Ensign Aryl replied "All clear sir. Commercial air traffic appears to be returning to normal as is commercial sea traffic. No nearby military threats detected." Commander Ward replied "Very well. Marcy, I'll be back in a moment to relieve you." Then Commander Ward departed the bridge and headed for the day cabin.

Captain Simms sat back in his chair and spoke "So the final probability is that we may have the "mate" to the crystal that was recovered those many years ago?" The image of the man was deliberately out of focus as he spoke "Yes Andrew that is likely the case. Your observations of its behavior are consistent with what we currently understand of the crystals. The precautions you have taken should prevent any further awakenings. Now that you know the full background it is imperative that no mention be made to anyone not directly involved in Arbalest or TAROS research. Also Andrew it is likely Teletha will be making inquires to Major Roux in regards to her studies of the crystal. The council recommends at this point, that no information be released to her directly, considering the circumstances which you witnessed, it would be best if all the "Whispered" be kept well clear till that item is transferred at Melida."

Captain Simms nodded slightly and then spoke "Situation is understood clearly. However knowing how Teletha is, if she makes that inquiry what then?" The woman's voice whom Andrew had identified as belonging to the Chairperson of the Council replied "Handle as best as you can Captain. The same goes for Major Roux as well, she should do the best she can to deflect any inquires. That is all. Good luck Captain."

The image snapped to black, leaving a reflection of himself in the monitor as Captain Simms came to his feet, the alert chime of the door sounded and then displayed his visitor. Sighing, Captain Simms keyed the door open as Commander Ward stepping back slightly startled then said "Damn Andrew! You are a hard man to get a hold of. I've been keying my ID code into the door for 45 minutes between pounding on it. What the heck is going on?" Andrew replied softly "Something that you do not want to get involved with. Follow me to the bridge."

Lieutenant Takenaka hearing the alert that Captain Simms had entered the bridge stood from the command chair then spoke "Captain. Several messages for you from the Tuatha de Danaan, all sent by Lieutenant Commander Kalinin. He is awaiting your replies."

Andrew taking his command seat called up the messages then typing replied to each finally spoke "Have Major Roux report to the bridge. Drake, get a hold of sickbay and find out if Doctor Albert is ready to bring his patient to full awareness. Lieutenant Wren and Ensign Aryl stand relieved of their duties till that time." Drake turned to carry out the orders then said "Lieutenant Takenaka, you stand relieved. I have the deck. Lieutenant Wren you stand relieved. I have the conn. Petty Officer Willis report to the bridge, Ensign Aryl once Petty Officer Willis takes station you will stand relieved." All three officers acknowledged their orders and as Petty Officer Willis hurriedly entered the bridge and assumed the tactical station, Ensign Aryl with Lieutenant Wren and Lieutenant Takenaka departed the bridge together.

Hearing the bridge door opening once again, Commander Ward looked to see that it was Major Azura Roux, who joined Commander Ward and Captain Simms. Andrew spoke quietly "Major should you receive any inquires from Tuatha de Danaan regarding the control crystal you are to state you are having technical difficulties. Is that understood?"  
Azura replied "Fully sir, and for the record I have already stated that toLieutenant Commander Kalininless than forty-five minutes ago."

Captain Simms replied as he glanced around the bridge "Anyone know how to deal with a "Whispered" who will not take no for an answer?" Azura spoke "Perhaps to plan for a personal visit? Neither you nor Teletha have had any direct personal contact recently. It may be wise to bring forth a palm?" Commander Ward replied "A visit? In mid-transit," as Andrew getting the idea spoke "Excellent suggestion. Drake, you of course have the deck. Azura you are with me. Drake, we'll be in sickbay, and have the hanger crew prep the gig for departure in three hours." Following Captain Simms, Azura was stopped by Commander Ward who mouthed silently "What's going on?" Azura only shrugged her shoulders and continued on.

Thursday, 1600 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Hannah sat upright before them, fully alert and responsive. Doctor George Albert placed his stethoscope back into his pocket then pulling a chair towards him sat next to Hannah as he addressed Captain Simms and Major Roux, "My Russian is rather rusty, but she is or was from Murmansk. I've done all I can for her Andrew and frankly even with Wren's and Aryl's assistance she is still will need further guidance when it comes to handling her mental abilities that she now has."

Major Roux nodded then speaking in Russian said to Hannah "Do you recall where you were last? It is important for me to know." Andrew though fluent in the Russian language let Azura do the questioning, and it soon became apparent that Hannah was the third subject that Mithril had sought to rescue from the "Whisper" research center near Murmansk itself several months earlier. Azura taking Hannah's hand into hers smiled and assuring her that all would be well from now on out, released it slowly and allowed Hannah to place it where it would be comfortable for her.

Sitting back, Azura spoke "Doctor, will she be able to travel?" Doctor Albert steepled his hands in thought then spoke "As an ambulatory patient, yes." Andrew spoke "Get her prepared for travel George. We are taking her with us to the Tuatha de Danaan, in less than an hour." Rising from his seat, Andrew walked to the intercom and called the bridge "This is Captain Simms. Close with the Tuatha de Danaan, and Drake send a message to Kalinin that we need a face to face with Tessa unannounced. Sign it with my name and under it one word only is to follow, and that is Kuril. Is that understood?" Commander Ward replied "Aye sir. The gig is prepped."

Captain Teletha Testarossa entered the hanger bay of the Tuatha de Danaan as the inner water tight door of bay number four opened revealing the gig of the Samuel Eliot Morison. As the craft was turned in the cradle for disembarking its passengers, Teletha could see Captain Andrew Simms with his Chief Engineer Major Azura Roux and the Chief Medical Officer Doctor George Albert through the front observation window.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Teletha turned to see Lieutenant Kaname Chidori walking in tandem with Sergeant Souska Sagara. Glancing back at the gig as a stretcher was carried out, Teletha spoke "It seems Andrew was insistent and that it could not wait," as Kaname looking at the stretcher said "That is the girl that we rescued from the pod."

Both women stepped forward to meet Captain Simms who assisted Doctor Albert then Major Roux down the disembarkation ladder. Andrew seeing Teletha and Kaname spoke, "Madam Captain, Madam Lieutenant, we all need to talk in private. I believe Lieutenant Commander Kalinin is awaiting us in your main briefing room."

Directing that Hannah be taken to the Tuatha de Danaan's sickbay where they would meet later, Doctor Albert followed by Sergeant Sagara departed as the officers headed for the briefing room.

Thursday, 1900 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

The image frozen on the screen behind him, Kalinin spoke "It was at this point events took place that is still unexplained. Three of the party collapsed, and when they awakened they began reciting sophisticated and complex equations while describing equipment, power systems and even weapon systems that yet did not exist."

Teletha spoke "The three that collapsed were Gloria, Adrianna and Sophia?" Kalinin nodded and replied "Yes Madam Captain." Andrew listening to the conversation interrupted and spoke "I would assume at this point they were the first of what we now know as the "Whispered"?" Andrei replied "That is correct Andrew."

Teletha spoke "Two of the three, Gloria and Sophia would eventually become my teachers, Andrew. They guided me to access the hidden knowledge within, and it was with their guidance that what you see around you came to pass." Andrew relaxing slightly replied "What about Adrianna, Andrei? You pretty much were involved in the early efforts. What became of her?"

Andrei spoke "She continued to expose herself to direct contact with what is now known as Control Crystal Number One. She eventually went mad, unable to control the "voices" if you will from within. At the time of the initial exposure, she was just 14 years old. She committed suicide at age 22."

Dumbfounded by that comment Andrew replied "The others?" As Teletha accepting a cup of tea from Kaname replied "Very much still alive, Andrew. Both are 30 and 31 years old respectfully. It was after Adrianna's death that steps were taken to shield the "Whispered". I personally never have seen the original crystal, though I did have a sensation of being drawn towards something rather strong recently. I felt a presence almost one of emotional satisfaction."

Major Roux spoke "Captain Simms? A word in private please?" The both officers rose from their seats and went to the rear of the room where Azura spoke "The Control Crystal that was recovered, it was likely regenerating from the power draining that it took. That transport container was barely class two, and if Teletha was sensing it or somehow in contact with it…?"

Andrew replied quietly "Get back to the gig and return to the Morison. Bring both Ensign Aryl and Lieutenant Alice Wren back with you. If they take it upon themselves not to follow your orders, use what ever force is necessary to get them here. I don't care if Sergeant Major Wu has to shoot both of them with tranquilizers, just get them here."

Andrei sensing some agitation with Captain Simms spoke "Captain Simms? Is there a problem?" Andrew turned to reply but did not look at Andrei. Instead he looked directly at both Teletha and Kaname then said "I am evacuating my "Whispered" crewmembers to the Tuatha de Danaan immediately, and will detach Doctor Albert to work with Doctor Merck of the Tuatha de Danaan medical staff. Then I am going to put as much distance as I can between us," as Andrew walked back towards the table and Captain Teletha Testarossa he spoke "I am sorry Madam Captain, but considering the circumstances I hereby order that you be temporarily relieved of command by Commander Richard Mardukas."

Teletha rising to her feet to protest was stopped by Lieutenant Commander Kalinin who placed his hands gently on her shoulders then said "The Control Crystal is a living entity Madam Captain and can influence you. I regret that I must agree with his current action." Pressing an intercom button, Andrei spoke "Sergeant Major Mao report to the briefing room immediately," then turning back to Teletha; Andrei spoke "Madam Captain, your sidearm please."

Thursday, 2100 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

Hannah looked at her surroundings then to Captain Teletha Testarossa who sat with the remaining "Whispered", Lieutenant Kaname Chidori, Lieutenant Alice Wren and Ensign Aryl. Five "Whispered" together at once. Doctor Albert observing from the nearby observation room spoke to Doctor Merck "Well it is fortunate that Aryl and Wren both followed orders. Major Roux apparently succeeded in shielding the Control Crystal rather well."

Doctor Maxwell Merck spoke "I believe it may be more than her efforts at shielding the crystal. Both Ensign Aryl and Lieutenant Wren have undergone extensive mental training and may have been blocking the effects on a subconscious level. Your measurements of their brain wave activity during the course of bringing Hannah back to a conscious level seems to indicate that both were having to interact to break the contact between Hannah and the crystal itself. Young Hannah was still somehow linked to the entity within, either voluntarily or not by choice. As for Tessa's admittance that she seemed to be drawn towards the crystal even though there was considerable separation between the transport aircraft and the Tuatha de Danaan then the Samuel Eliot Morison we can presume it was due to the still unstable magnetic fields."

"Why are they watching us?" asked Hannah. The question addressed silently to the gathering sitting around her was answered by Teletha non-verbally "It is because they must. Both are doctors who are interested in your welfare as well as ours. They mean no harm, and want to help in healing."

"Do you still sense a presence?" asked Lieutenant Wren who glanced at Tessa as she addressed Hannah in silence. Hannah smiling shook her head no "It has finally gone away. I can feel each of you though, especially Tessa, she is the strongest but I must admit Tessa you feel an emptiness."

Tessa trying to keep her features neutral replied in silence "Was it the sense of warmth that kept you in contact?"

Hannah smiled then in silence "Yes. Once I was removed from the pod, I felt warmth instead of coldness and hatred." Lieutenant Chidori sat back slightly "Coldness?" Ensign Aryl replied in silence "The entity's way of displaying hatred and fear. It was very weak when Melissa removed the crystal from its mounting into the container which we found to carry it. After it sensed it was in a safer place and could regenerate it broadcast rather weakly a feeling of warmth."

"Which explains why I was attracted to it in the first place," as Tessa replied in silence to the gathering. Ensign Aryl replied in silence "I believe it was seeking another host to communicate with, but my exposure to Arbalest II and the Lambda Driver crystal apparently dissuaded further contact as it presumed that I was already a host."

Tessa paused a moment then addressed the gathering silently "The Lambda Driver crystal likely contains an imprint of the entity that formally inhabited the much larger segments that makes up the Driver Crystal. Though I still do not understand whether the entity dies or simply attains a new level of existence when the crystals apparently break into segments either through the will of the entity or through other causes, this might bear investigating on our own and it may help Hannah. With the exception of Hannah we will meet in Engineering Lab One at 0100 hours to study the spare Lambda Driver crystals, is that agreeable to everyone?"

Then Tessa spoke verbally "Hannah that is all we will do for tonight. Please have a pleasant rest." Turning towards the observation window Tessa spoke "Doctor Merck, we are done for now. Was there anything abnormal you could detect?"

Maxwell slightly puzzled at the question replied "No Madam Captain. Everything appears normal. I think all of you need to get some rest as well. It has been a long couple of days." Saying their goodbyes the "Whispered" left sickbay and headed for their individual cabins. Doctor Albert watching Ensign Aryl as she closes the door behind her spoke quietly to Doctor Merck "Max. Those "Whispered" are up to something." Doctor Maxwell Merck turning off the brain wave monitor spoke "George? I think you are just imagining things. You need some rest too. I'll take over for now, so get to bed."

The Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2 stood well south of the Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1 cruising at 60 knots. With over 200 kilometers separating the submarines and the distance growing, Captain Andrew Simms finally felt comfortable that the "Whispered" were being spared exposure to the Control Crystal, which is if he wanted to call it that. Even he was unsure what to label it. Control Crystal, Power Crystal? Still it had some form of capability to draw "Whispered's" to it.

Having learned that an early "Whispered" had likely gone insane after continual exposure to a Crystal and having committed suicide had been enough to influence Andrew to remove both Ensign Aryl and Lieutenant Wren from the Morison. Hearing Commander Drake Ward entering the Bridge, Captain Andrew Simms spoke "Good evening Commander, did you have a good nap?"

Commander Ward replied "As best as can be expected. Anything further from the Tuatha de Danaan?" as like Andrew, Drake too was concerned over the "Whispered" and how they could have been influenced. Captain Simms replied "Mardukas reported that everyone appears to be fine per the doctors. Tessa and the rest of our "Whispered" had a session with Hannah in their sickbay, which lasted nearly three hours. What went on is really anyone's guess but from Doctor Merck's and Doctor Albert's reports it can be presumed that Tessa has been teaching Hannah the tricks of the trade or what ever passes for being a "Whispered".

Commander Ward replied "Well lets hope things keep getting better. What is the plan for tomorrow?" Andrew typing into the mini-console spoke "Once we are within range of Melida Island by air, I am going to have that crystal transferred by an F-35 B Strike Fighter. Major Gonzalez and Lieutenant Junior Grade Sally Mays will fly the mission. Gonzalez will fly the package and Mays will be his escort and wing person. Commander Strong advised that a special transport will be on hand to take over the transport and it will be removed from Melida immediately."

"Sounds like this are more serious than anyone wants to admit," said Commander Ward as he moved to take the place of Captain Simms. Andrew stretching spoke "More than you want to know. Just keep us at our current speed for the remainder of the night. You have the night orders and if you need me for anything I'll be in my main cabin. Good night Drake."

Friday, 0130 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

Despite the fact that she had been temporarily relieved of command did not stop Teletha from getting to her goal which was Engineering Lab One. It was how she got there along with the others, and she owed it to Captain Andrew Simms; who had shown Teletha how to get about the massive confines of the Samuel Eliot Morison using unorthodox methods of moving from compartment to compartment and she had applied that lesson to the Tuatha de Danaan and had evaded the security patrols.

"Even when not within the Lambda Driver, it still pulses with such hidden power," murmured Lieutenant Alice Wren. The three remaining young women glanced briefly at Wren then returned their attention back to the instruments that they were operating. Lieutenant Kaname Chidori spoke "But what is behind it? It reacts to Souska's emotional state, and the power is amplified through the circuitry. Tessa, you said you felt drawn to the other crystal? Was it like you were being drawn to it and of course why did I not feel such a thing, even though I was like right next to it in the next room?"

"A living entity could be rather choosey about who it wants to make contact with," said Ensign Aryl turning away from the magnetometer which she had used to measure the field around the crystal. Aryl stepping down from the raised stool and approaching the crystal continued "I could sense a presence, but it was weak however it was giving me a feeling of warmth but I felt no compulsion to make direct contact with it."

Tessa lowering a spectroscope then activating the instrument spoke "The result is that we are looking at the remains of a Control Crystal that segmented. What reacts to Souska is no longer intelligent; it simply reacts to his thoughts."

Tessa raising the instrument continued "It shows no reaction to us as a group. This is frustrating." Kaname replied "Then we must get the subject that causes the reaction," then turning to leave Alice stopped her and spoke "Kaname? Are you serious?" Kaname gave a slight smile "Why yes I am? Care to join me?"

Commander Richard Mardukas listening to the voice over the speaker replied "Crewman? Have you been drinking?" as the bridge watch standers tried their best to keep from laughing.

"No Commander I have not been drinking anything but coffee. I swear on my Pappies grave that two of those "Whispered" were dragging Sergeant Souska Sagara down the passageway by force! One of them the taller of the two, I think it was Lieutenant Chidori was like whacking him on the head with a large fan. The other was that lieutenant from the Morison, Wrench or Wren something like that."

Richard had seen previously how Kaname would react around Sagara, but the other one, Lieutenant Wren? Two "Whispered" after Souska? Why? Of course then there was Madam Captain Testarossa. There had been some "feelings" shown by her towards Souska as well, so why was she not there as well; which left two "Whispered" unaccounted for, Captain Testarossa and Ensign Aryl and since he knew that the new "Whispered", Hannah was still in sickbay; what were they all up to?

"Crewman, which way were they going?" as Commander Mardukas picked up telephone and dialed the cabin of Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin, the crewman spoke "Sir, I think they were headed somewhere aft. They dropped him down through a scuttle and slammed the hatch shut behind them!"

Sergeant Major Melissa Mao rolled from her bed, eyeing the pack of cigarettes laying nearby but dismissed them from her thoughts as Lieutenant Commander Kalinin, his figure filling the passageway door spoke "Sergeant Major, you are to locate and detain all the "Whispered" and then contact me directly. We have no idea what they are up to or what they are planning, but it involves Sergeant Sagara."

Melissa spoke "Understood Commander. Should I consider them armed?" as Kalinin moving aside as Mao exited her cabin spoke "That should be taken into consideration. Teletha is missing as well and so we can assume she may be leading them, despite being formally being relieved of command. Cautions should be taken." Melissa heading forward towards the crew quarters where Sergeant Kurz Weber slept replied "I will handle it delicately as possible." Kalinin unable to see her expression of joy could hear Mao cracking her knuckles as the former Marine rounded the corner and disappeared. Kalinin spoke to empty air "Delicate is the key Sergeant Major…" then Kalinin reaching behind his back removed a Sig-Sauer 9MM hand gun and racked the slide chambering a live round.

Friday, 0230 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Captain Andrew Simms had thought he could get some sleep, but after much tossing and turning had eventually lain awake in his cabin in thought reviewing mentally what he had learned in the past twenty-four hours. Major Azura Roux, his new Chief Engineer was according to her Mithril Service Record was an expert in the Lambda Driver among other things as well as a top notch Palladium reactor engineer. She knew just how much power she could coax out of the propulsion system without causing damage to the drives axles and the known weak points of the propulsion system, the propellers themselves. The speed that the Samuel Eliot Morison had managed to obtain through the water would likely never be released publicly.

Then there was the uncomfortable familiarity that Azura had with Ensign Aryl, and Aryl who seemed to look up to her as a mother and teacher. Aryl's comment of Azura teaching her the ways of the "Whispered" stuck in his mind.

The story of how the original control crystal was found and what happened later. The suicide of a "Whispered", while the remaining two who were present at the original discovery still lived. Then he recalled the reaction of the control crystal within the Engineering Lab. Though he had learned that he could seemingly "broadcast" his presence to "Whispered", he did not think he could cause a reaction with the control crystal but he apparently did. Bolting upright in his bed, Andrew spoke out loud "I was not the one the crystal was reacting to. It was Azura. Still I have to be sure."

"Sergeant Sagara! Be still, it will not hurt in the least bit," said Captain Testarossa as she adjusted the spectroscope. Souska had found himself accosted by both Kaname and Alice while on his security patrol. Lieutenant Wren had distracted him and he had not seen Kaname till she had literally grabbed him from behind and slammed him down onto the deck. Souska quite able to defend himself found that Kaname knew all the counter-moves and in essence had check-mated him; and much to his dismay he had been dragged, dropped through various scuttles and dragged even more till they had arrived at the Engineering Lab where he found Teletha with Aryl waiting for him. From there, all four had finally strapped him to a chair to keep him from moving.

"Magnetic field rising slightly," said Aryl as Teletha moving the Lambda Driver crystal towards Souska spoke "I am detecting increased spectra activity. It is from the visible range to ultraviolet levels." Kaname spoke "Souska, can you think about us all being in danger?" Sagara looking perplexed replied "In danger from what Miss Chidori?"

Kaname grimaced then wielding the slapper she seemed to carry with her everywhere said "Stop calling me Miss Chidori! I am not a Miss! What am I?" as Kaname now rather angry followed through with a direct hit.

Teletha about to intervene smiled "Lieutenant Chidori. Do that again." Souska shaking his head spoke "Ouch! Madam Captain. It does sting!" Lieutenant Wren replied "Suck it up soldier! We need to know!" Kaname winding up and preparing to strike again stopped in mid-swing as the voice behind her yelled "That will be enough!" The "Whispered's" turned as one to face Sergeant Major Mao who was aiming a P-90 assault weapon at all of them.

He had sealed the lab with his personal code. Any attempt to override would alert him to anyone attempting to gain entry. Inside the inner containment module, Andrew Simms operating the manipulators opened the case then lifting the crystal set it onto the examination cradle which he then withdrew into the airlock door of the module and wearing only latex gloves, withdrew the crystal and set it upon a nearby table.

Dimming the lights, Andrew circled the table and noting that it was not reacting to his presence tried several things to get it to react, none of which worked. No radioactivity, a slightly higher magnetic field and no mesmerizing refractions of light from the crystal structure. Still the crystal was beautiful to look at. Replacing the borrowed equipment, Andrew left the crystal upon the table then he called the bridge and spoke "Drake? Good, go private and let me know when ready."

Commander Ward placing the handset to his ear replied "I am private now. Andrew? Just what the hell is going on? I just got a priority message from Tuatha de Danaan. Richard has his hands full with not only our "Whispered", but his too. They apparently kidnapped Sergeant Sagara and dragged him into an Engineering Lab. They were in his words conducting some kind of weird experiment to cause a reaction with a Lambda Driver Crystal? He is requesting a conference with Major Roux."

Andrew replied "What kind of experiment?" Drake called the message to the screen of the mini-console and replied "Well, according to what Sergeant Major Mao witnessed the "Whispered" were whacking Sagara over the head with a fan slapper or more specifically it was Lieutenant Kaname Chidori who had it in her hand. They were apparently trying to elicit an emotional response of some type. Mao further added that she saw the Lambda Driver Crystal emitting a soft glow."

Andrew spoke "Well send a reply in my name to Richard and tell him to congratulate the "Whispered" on the experiment though using physical means to obtain what they wanted to know was not needed and Teletha needs to be admonished for doing that in the first place. Also state to Commander Mardukas, that Captain Testarossa can resume command. Then send a messenger to wake Major Roux, make an excuse that you have detected an elevated temperature in Engineering Lab One inside the containment module and that Main Control can not make adjustments."

Drake replied "Well what about Commander Mardukas? He really wants to talk to her?" Andrew spoke "Tell him that she is busy with a problem in our own Engineering Lab, which in truth is true and she is unable to reached because of a communications blackout in the lab. Make it happen now Commander. Also get Sergeant Troy Gallium on alert, class D security load out. I would like him to take station in the passageway leading to the lab after Major Roux enters the lab. I will explain things later, Simms out."

Commander Ward replaced the handset, then turned to Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka and said "Send a messenger to Major Roux's quarters on the double. She is to be advised that we have detected an elevated temperature level in the containment portion of Engineering Lab One and Main Control can not make adjustments." Takenaka acknowledging the order spoke into his headset as Commander Ward picking up inter-ship telephone dialed Sergeant Troy Gallium and issued orders to the former Army Special Forces Ranger.


	5. Chapter 5

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Five

Seeker

By Steve Edward

Friday, 0300 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Buttoning her uniform blouse as she exited her cabin, Major Azura Roux headed aft for the engineering lab. It would not be unusual that the watch standers in Main Control would be unable to access the climate control system for the lab. She had isolated it from the computer systems to prevent normal access per Captain Simms's direct orders.

Entering the passageway, Azura let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting before she approached the entrance door. Since the Morison was simulating darkness, Azura did not let that bother her as she keyed her access code into the door control panel which beeped then slid aside. Entering the lab which was in darkness, she did not expect what happened next.

The welcoming glow was not from the lab lighting, but from the Control Crystal now sitting in an examination cradle outside of the shielded containment module. The bluish-green light which greeted her was followed by a sense of friendly warmth then the voice of Captain Andrew Simms who spoke nonchalantly "So Major Roux. It was you."

Turning towards the voice Azura replied "What is the meaning of this Captain?" Andrew stepped into view and replied "An experiment, which I might add has been concluded successfully." Azura wheeling about slammed her open palm onto the door release button; but Azura only went a half-step before the belt buckle of Sergeant Troy Gallium, reflecting the increasing light of the Control Crystal blocked her path. Looking up, finally seeing the eyes of Sergeant Gallium who ducked into the lab as Azura back peddled into the arms of Captain Simms, who said "Calm yourself down Major, and convey that to what ever is in that crystal before something happens. We are too deep to survive an explosive decompression if the lab section is blown clear."

"All hands this is no drill! Emergency surface! Security detail to Engineering Lab One on the double!" said the voice of Commander Drake Ward and Andrew feeling the deck tilting sharply spoke "Azura? Or should I call you Adrianna? Might want to hang on, it is going to get a bit bouncy; but don't worry about the crystal. I have it firmly secured, it will not go anywhere.

Had anyone been close by to see the submarine surface, the dark hull constructed of titanium and other exotic metals shedding the waters of the Pacific would have their emotions mixed with fearfulness and amazement, but when the Samuel Eliot Morison slammed back down onto the surface the deafening impact would have left any observers hearing ringing for hours afterward.

Simms prepared for the impact held onto Major Roux till the deck stabilized. Across from the two officers, Sergeant Troy Gallium looking nonplussed had wrapped an arm around a support column, and then said "Well the commander did not waste any time."

Azura spoke "It is not dangerous Captain. The crystal will not harm us."

Andrew spoke "I know it won't. But I have satisfied my curiosity. I think you owe an explanation to both me and Captain Testarossa as to what is going on and more importantly an apology to Kalinin."

Friday, 0900 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin studied the woman in the display screen closely then spoke "Why Adrianna?" Andrew sitting nearby with Commander Ward was curious as well, but her answer did not surprise him as she replied "Andrei, I wanted my own life. Not one where I would be shadowed constantly, unable to make my own choices. It was Jean-Paul who helped me with my freedom and to start my new life."

Kalinin seemed to nod at her answer then said "So it was him after-all. He helped you fake the suicide plunge from the mountain road, and then took you to safety. His own contacts then aided you to fulfill your dream." Azura smiled "Yes, he did just that; but don't let this alter your views of him. Jean-Paul gave his life to protecting the "Whispered" as I have dedicated my life to my own way of protecting the "Whispered".

Lieutenant Colonel Jean-Paul Roux, deceased, killed in the line of duty during a raid on a Whispered Research Center formally located near a facility on the shores of the Barents Sea. From what Andrew had learned, it had been where the young "Whispered" named Hannah had been held. Still two others had been rescued, but the cost had been rather heavy.

Captain Testarossa's voice drew his attention as she spoke "We will discuss this matter further at Melida Island, Major. Trying to cover up the true nature of your mission is unforgivable, but considering the circumstances perhaps there is some leeway that can be taken. Captain Simms? I understand that you have sent the Control Crystal ahead by aircraft to Melida Island. Will it be there when we arrive?"

Andrew replied, "Considering what I have witnessed, I requested a transport aircraft to take it to Mithril Europe facilities for safe-keeping. Frankly, I don't feel comfortable with having it around any "Whispered" especially those who have high empathy levels such as yourself; and dealing with an unknown type of life form is not one of the things I care to deal with in the long term."

Tessa replied "I accept your decision on that matter Captain Simms. Please continue your present course and speed. You will arrive several hours ahead of us in any case. Major Roux, please make yourself available for further inquiry at Melida Island. That is all, Testarossa out.

Saturday, 1300 hours, Melida Island Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

Charlotte Ward set the final dish into the dishwasher then activating the machine, turned away and picking up a tray of drinks walked out of the kitchen to where her husband and son were sitting on the patio outside. Charlotte had met the Samuel Eliot Morison when it had returned to Melida Island earlier in the morning. She had been looking forward to meeting Lieutenant Wren and Ensign Aryl but had found out that both were on the Tuatha de Danaan still some six hours out from the base. Drake had not been talkative about what had happened and neither had Captain Andrew Simms; both men doing their best to change the subject altogether.

Setting the tray down, Charlotte removed the glasses and set them before Raymond and Drake and then taking a seat across from both said "Well husband, you have not been this animated in years. So what is really going on? You and Andrew left with "Whispered" onboard and come back with none? Just how are you and Andrew supposed to operate the Morison in the first place?"

"Because we don't need them all the time my wife," said Drake. Checking his watch Drake took a gulp of tea and spoke "Stop prying for now. Tessa and company have only been back for less than two hours, and Andrew is going to hands full with a pressing issue. If it becomes permissible for discussion later, I will talk to you about it but until then just stay out of it."

Raymond spoke "Father? Does this have anything to do with Aryl? I mean is she in trouble?" Drake running his hand through his son's hair spoke "No she is not the one, but it does concern her. I promise though you will see her again soon."

Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin standing relaxed next to Captain Andrew Simms as both officers viewed the base activities from within the waiting area next to Captain Teletha Testarossa's office spoke "Then the crystal's reaction to her presence do not surprise you Andrew?" Andrew replied "It was a gamble to do it, but when it reacted as it did I was relieved. Part of the equation was solved, but it still left several unanswered questions. Azura's familiarity with Aryl was one and just how long she had been connected to the crystal was another. Tessa's request for a second Arbalest being met so soon was the other piece of the puzzle. Azura was already air born with Arbalest II before the intervention request was even made to Mithril."

Captain Teletha Testarossa looked up to Major Azura Roux who sat across from her desk then said "You realize the evidence that has been gathered is overwhelming? Nevertheless, you do indeed hold the engineering qualifications so badly needed. But I must ask you Azura is why you wanted to gain access to the crystal in the first place?"

Azura spoke "It was more of wanting to be close to the entity again. The first time I sensed its actual presence was about the time Mithril Intelligence discovered the Artic Test Facility itself. I wanted to feel the friendliness, the warmth and the love that the crystal projects towards the human contacts. I wanted that feeling again Teletha."

Tessa replied "So in other words you are a "Seeker"? You can sense a complete crystal, one still containing an entity?" Azura closing her eyes spoke "If that is what you want to label me, but yes I could be considered a "Seeker". As for what I have done Madam Captain, I accept responsibility for my actions."

Tessa replied "I must admit I felt drawn to the crystal as well Azura. I am in a way grateful that it was a transport aircraft from the Morison that carried it. I was tempted to have them divert to the Danaan, but your experience and knowledge showed how critical it was to prevent an unprepared "Whispered" from being exposed, though some will likely ask how Lieutenant Chidori and Ensign Aryl did not come under the same effects that you and I experienced and for that matter Lieutenant Wren?"

Azura smiled "The entity within had been severely depleted and was in what could be called a limited stasis. Aryl could sense it very clearly, but I believe her recent exposure to the Lambda Driver Crystal within Arbalest II, prevented a more direct merging though she has experienced such with the original crystal. Lieutenant Wren seems not to have a direct ability to interact and as for Lieutenant Chidori, I can only hazard a guess that the entity assumed that she was how we shall say mated already."

Tessa somewhat shocked at the suggestion could not say anything but to press the intercom button "Please show Captain Simms and Commander Kalinin in."

"Azura, the time you have spent away from your true family of course can not be made up but at least you could admit to them that you are still alive," said Captain Simms. Azura turning abruptly towards Andrew replied "I have no desire to see my mother or father again. The life that Jean-Paul helped me create is what I have now. Mithril is now my only family and will remain so at least till a decision is made whether to allow me to continue with Mithril."

Andrei replied "We are not saying that you have to meet them face to face; there are other ways Adrianna." Azura spoke "Andrei, I am no longer Adrianna so please stop referring to me by that name. I am Azura Roux, and nothing that you, Teletha or Andrew can say will change my mind on this issue."

Teletha spoke "Very well then, if that is your decision I will honor it as will Captain Simms and Commander Kalinin; now onto other matters."

Teletha opened the folder and removed the contents placing the papers about the desk top then pointing to each as she spoke "These are written reports concerning you actions. Your professionalism in ensuring that Arbalest II was operational for the mission which ensured a successful completion has been noted. Captain Andrew Simms showed very high praise at the operation of the engineering plant of the Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2 that allowed his vessel to quickly join and deploy their strike team which ensured the mission was completed.

But he was critical of your deception, but still feels that your abilities can be used. Then there is a letter that was written to me. It is from Ensign Aryl. Before I say anything further, I would like you to read it." Captain Testarossa passed the letter to Major Azura Roux for her to read. Andrew counted six hand written pages in all.

"Major, I would like you to wait outside while we discuss your situation. Please take the letter with you," said Captain Testarossa as she pressed the call button for Sergeant Major Mao.

Waiting till Azura left the office, the officers stood then Captain Simms walked to the small kitchenette and prepared drinks for Teletha and Andrei. Pouring Teletha's tea, Andrew making coffee for he and Andrei glanced out of the kitchenette towards Testarossa who had gone to an office window.

"Whispered" or not, Teletha bore a heavy burden. Just seventeen years old, any decision by her would be final. She could state that the violations were a serious breach of the Mithril Code of Justice. The MCOJ was based similarly on the US Military's own Uniform Code of Military Justice, but unlike the UCMJ which numbered 146 articles, the MCOJ numbered a total of 205 articles, many which touched upon how a "Whispered" acted. None could have anticipated that a MCOJ article violation involving a "Whispered" would have taken place in such a short period of time; just seventeen years since the creation of Mithril.

Picking up the tray, Andrew walked out to the office and setting it upon the coffee table spoke "Madam Captain, your tea is ready." Teletha rejoined the officers as they took seats then she said "Your arguments have valid points Andrew as does Andrei's own. The actions she took were deplorable; but we can not retroactively punish her for what she did as the Mithril Code of Justice or Mithril itself was in full existence at the time. As for the late Lieutenant Colonel Roux we can not punish him either nor can he answer the reason why he did it for her."

Andrew replied "Taking my own actions into account, having to interact with the Council which for the most part seemed to accept what was going on, I can only speculate that the Council was intrigued at the possibility that another form of a "Whispered" had manifested itself. But they left it up to me on what to do and of course regretfully my decisions to have Commander Mardukas temporarily relieve you of both command and any decision making, in order to ensure you were not under the influence of what has proven to be a living entity. Now since it was proven that Azura has the ability to seek out or sense an active crystal and in someway communicate with it; if we are to dismiss her from Mithril we loose an asset and one that also has extensive training in operating systems of a certain class of submarine and that also of a super secret Arms Slave. Azura still followed my orders when it came to securing the crystal. She actually caused me a problem, since she had placed the crystal inside a high-level containment transport case and then inside the shielded module of the engineering lab, I almost ran out of time before she arrived."

Teletha spoke "Then in your mind Captain, you feel that you can still trust her to follow orders?" Andrew sipping is coffee looked at Testarossa and said "Yes, with my life and that of my crew."

Andrei spoke "Madam Captain, in light of what has transpired the only thing that Azura had truly broken in terms of the MCOJ is the fact of her deceiving Captain Simms to obtain the crystal for what would have been further study. The entity or entities that occupy the crystals have yet to reveal to anyone the reason they parted with information that has changed this world from what it was nearly 17 years ago or for that matter where they originate. I too would be concerned to have her leave Mithril over this and to be out of our control could open doors that neither of us would want to see opened. I must agree with Captain Simms, that Major Azura Roux be retained, with perhaps a stern warning issued on your part."

Teletha paused in thought then said "Captain Simms? Would it be acceptable to have her remain as the Chief Engineer of the Samuel Eliot Morison?" Andrew nodded, "Yes it would be acceptable, besides I think it might help a certain Ensign." Captain Testarossa coming to her feet walked to her desk and pressed an intercom button then said "Have Major Roux return to my office."

Saturday, 1800 hours, Melida Island Officer Quarters

Ensign Aryl closed the personal diary in which she had been writing, then opening the room safe; Aryl placed book within and closed the door. Changing into civilian clothes, Aryl exited her quarters and headed for the recreation center of the base to join up with Kaname Chidori and Alice Wren.

Along the way, Raymond Ward met her and the two young teens walked together along the many walking paths scattered about the base. Raymond and Aryl stopped at an ocean overlook to view the setting sun and Raymond spoke "So Aryl, did things work out? My dad has not wanted to talk much about it and neither has my uncle."

"I have not heard all of the details and I doubt any of us will know what really went on but Azura is staying with us. She is going to stay as the chief engineering officer on your dad's boat for now and I think it is for the best," as Aryl continued on towards the recreation building.

It had been Azura who had carried her from the crowded hillside filled with refuges to the waiting Mithril helicopter. The man with her had been Lieutenant-Colonel Jean-Paul Roux and both had looked after her with Azura giving her first lessons of how to use and develop her "Whispered" powers.

And when it had come time, Azura had taken her to see the crystal which had communicated to her. It was not a forceful encounter, but an encounter by Azura crafted to help the young "Whispered" understand what was within. Though wary of the encounter, Aryl had finally opened her mind and the entity seemed to embrace her.

Aryl had been told never to discuss the encounter openly, not even to her future Commanding Officer, Captain Andrew Simms by the crystal itself.

How the crystal's entity knew that was still beyond her comprehension, but it also said to treat all crystals with suspicion. The last one she had done so, blocking any efforts by the entity to communicate to her. Aryl was thankful that Kaname had been with Souska as it viewed Souska as a companion to Kaname.

The teens entered the recreation center which was a beehive of activities. The crews of both submarines were mingling with each other as were the aircrews of the air groups. Walking past the "adults only" bar, Aryl spotted Kurz Weber trying to score yet another date with a crewperson from the Morison. The young woman with an expression of distaste was rearing back to slug Kurz as they walked past. Both teens heard the fist hitting Kurz as they continued down the hallway and Kurz Weber's startled reply "Well I guess that line did not work…" and then the laughter from within as his fellow mercenaries picked him up off the floor.

Entering the general recreation area, the teens headed for the gathering at the back of the room. Captains Teletha Testarossa, Andrew Simms and Commander Richard Mardukas with Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin were sitting around a large table with the remaining "Whispered", Lieutenant Kaname Chidori and Lieutenant Alice Wren who had Sergeant Souska Sagara sitting between them were all playing a board game that was a favorite of the Ward's. Charlotte Ward and Commander Drake Ward were "officiating".

Aryl stopping at the table looking around did not see Major Roux and asked Charlotte where she might be "Mrs. Ward? Have you seen Major Roux?" Charlotte replied "Aryl, I saw her headed for the soda shop to bring everyone drinks. You might catch her there, since she may have to be helped to bring things back."

Grabbing Raymond by the arm, Aryl dragged Raymond after her "Let's go help the major." Then both teens disappeared from sight as they rounded the corner. Drake spoke "Aryl is kind of being forceful today." Sergeant Sagara replied "Yes, a smaller version of Miss Chidori." Kaname without speaking sent a winding strike across the back of Souska's neck with her fan. Sergeant Sagara turning to speak to her only blinked as the anger still present in Kaname when Teletha spoke "Yes we know sergeant. It stings."

Azura stood at the service counter trying to decide which tray to take first when Aryl and Raymond appeared. Aryl said "Need some help?" as she took one of the trays and Raymond another and all three walked back to where the gathering was. Azura without verbalizing merged briefly "Thank you little one for your kind words," as Aryl smiling followed after Major Roux.

Sunday, 0900 hours, Mithril Europe Research Center, Location Classified

The technicians gently removed the cover of the shielded container and conducted a short visual examination of the crystal. Satisfied all was in order, the men lifted the crystal and placed it upon a special cradle set upon conveyor belt. Stepping back, one of the men pressed a button and the conveyor began moving the crystal and the cradle through a series of doors which opened and closed as it passed.

Entering the final chamber, where the lights had been dimmed the crystal began to glow softly, the sparkling nature of its crystalline surface grew as another crystal entered the chamber from the opposite side.

Both women felt the warmth and friendliness being release by both crystals and they non-verbalized their respective greetings "Peace be with you both. Welcome home."

Fini.


End file.
